GAMER VS HACKER
by himevaille
Summary: Seorang gamer profesional yang diteror oleh hacker jenius. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengalah dalam melancarkan aksi masing-masing hingga tercapai titik puncak kemenangan.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

Dunia nyata yang saat ini ditempati terasa sangat susah dan menyakitkan. Orang-orang menuntut satu sama lain dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam. Bibit sandiwara menebar kemana-mana. Oleh sebab itu, banyak sekali manusia yang beralih ke dunia maya. Dunia maya tercipta karena perkembangan teknologi yang sangat cepat dan canggih. Teknologi yang mempertemukan orang lain dalam alat. Bukan hanya itu, teknologi yang menyongsong lahirnya dunia maya juga disebut-sebut sebagai penawar stress, yaitu game.

Game online maupun offline begitu diminati siapapun, bahkan sekarang manusia rela meninggalkan segala sesuatu di dunia nyata hanya demi mendapati kesenangan di dunia game. Di dunia game, mereka berkenalan dengan leluasa dengan orang-orang yang belum pernah ditemui di dunia nyata, kesenangan untuk bebas mengekspresikan diri.

Semua itu juga dialami oleh seorang pemuda berumur 22 tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia adalah gamer no.1 di dunia, semua permainan online dan offline berada dalam jangkauan kelihaian nya.

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bermain game pada usia 8 tahun, saat pertama kali di internet diperkenalkan sebuah game. Sejak saat itu dia kecanduan dengan game dan bermain tanpa henti bahkan meninggalkan sekolahnya, orang tuanya pun tidak memperdulikan nya lagi.

Tapi kuroko tidak mempermasalahkan keluarga nya, karena hari ini dia hidup sukses!

Pada usia nya yang ke 11, Kuroko sudah sangat handal bermain game dan memberanikan diri mengikuti turnamen internasional. Berkali-kali dia menang, dari kemenangan itu saja dia sudah memperoleh banyak uang. Maka, saat uang nya sudah lebih dari cukup, ia membangun sebuah perusahaan game yang dikelola sendiri.

Kisedai Game, game ini bertipe MMORPG dan sangat popular di seluruh negara, penjualan nya menduduki ranking 1 dunia. Kuroko juga ikut bermain di game itu, tapi tidak ada orang tau _kecuali beberapa orang_ _khusus_ bahwa yang menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai chara terkuat di game tersebut adalah si pemilik game itu sendiri, nick name BlueShadow.

Nama Kisedai untuk game nya Kuroko ambil karena ingin semua orang dapat merasa bahwa diri mereka adalah keajaiban, diri mereka berguna bukan seperti sampah yang dibuang sembarangan di dunia nyata. Kisedai sendiri merupakan kepanjangan dari Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko menciptakan game sesuai dengan keinginan nya, sesuai dengan imajinasinya, oleh karena itu dia ingin bermain di game nya sendiri, menunggu adakah lawan yang bisa mengalahkan system yang ia ciptakan. Meski begitu, Kuroko tidak sombong dengan pemain lain, ia berperilaku layak nya orang biasa dan mencoba ramah dengan pemain lain.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal seorang diri di sebuah rumah persegi yang berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa beli rumah di pusat kota, dia hanya lebih menyukai ketenangan daripada keributan.

Rumah nya sangat simple yang terdiri dari satu ruangan saja. Satu ruangan yang multifungsi.

.

Hari ini Kuroko harus ke kota untuk berbelanja bahan makanan, biasanya Kuroko akan belanja 2 minggu sekali. Dia hidup mandiri, serba bisa dan sangat menikmati hidupnya.

"Hei hei.. lihat! Kisedai meluncurkan teknik baru lagi"

"Iya, kudengar teknik itu sangat hebat"

"Wah.. aku tidak sabar untuk memainkan nya.."

Kuroko melihat beberapa anak SMA yang baru pulang sekolah dan kegirangan di depan salah satu toko game yang kebetulan ia lewati.

Kuroko memang baru mengeluarkan teknik baru dalam game nya, teknik itu diberi nama Vanishing Drive. Teknik ini sangat unik karena chara yang dipakai bertarung dapat seolah-olah hilang dari depan lawan, padahal chara itu telah melewati lawan nya dan menebas tubuh lawan nya.

Kuroko bangga dengan hasil kerja nya berminggu-minggu untuk merilis teknik baru itu.

Kuroko ingin cepat menyelesaikan belanjaan nya dan pulang untuk menikmati game buatan nya.

.

.

Kuroko sudah tiba kembali dirumahnya, pintu dikunci dari dalam dan barang belanjaan diletak saja didekat pintu. Kuroko buru-buru ke meja khususnya yang berbentuk lengkung dengan 3 komputer dimeja itu.

Komputer yang ditengah untuk bermain game, yang disebelah kanan berisi seluruh data akun pemain yang bergabung digame nya, yang disebelah kiri berisi system game serta penjualan game.

Tak perlu menunggu apapun lagi, Kuroko sudah mulai memainkan game nya. Kuroko berada di peringkat 1 bukan karena dia tau segala sesuatu tentang permainan ini tapi karena dia memang jago bermain, Kuroko tidak pernah memakai cheat atau berbuat curang. Lagipula, ranking 1 di semua game yang rilis didunia maya ditempati oleh nick name yang sama, BlueShadow.

Kuroko dengan semangat memainkan game nya, kadang-kadang ia tertawa sendiri melihat pemain lain juga sangat antusias bermain, itu terbukti dari mereka yang sering mengumpat ini itu mencurahkan perasaan mereka pada room chat yang tersedia, terutama team yang diketuai oleh Kuroko.

 _Room Chat 001_

 _NavyLight : Shit! BlueShadow menyerang lagi.._

 _LuckyGreen : Urusai –nanodayo! Serang balik.._

 _YellowBoy : Mou.. tidak bisa menang –ssu.._

 _PurpleTitan : Da-ka-ra.. aku ingin berhenti.._

 _BlueShadow : Minna, ganbatte!_

Team yang Kuroko ketuai diberi nama The Real Kisedai, team ini berisi orang-orang yang menduduki Top 5 Players dengan urutan seperti pada room chat diatas tapi BlueShadow diposisi pertama.

Mereka ini bukan orang asing bagi Kuroko, jelasnya mereka adalah sahabat Kuroko didunia nyata. Hanya mereka yang Kuroko percayai, hanya mereka yang begitu Kuroko hormati. Dalam game, mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain, mereka bermain layaknya normal player.

 _ **KLIPP..**_

Saat sedang seru bertempur didalam game, tiba-tiba semua komputer Kuroko mati total.

Kuroko terkejut lalu segera mengecek CPU nya, tidak ada kesalahan apapun.

 _ **Drtt..Drtt..**_

Ponsel Kuroko berdering, Kuroko yang masih terheran-heran hanya mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

" _Oi Tetsu, kenapa kau out tiba-tiba?"_

"Aomine-kun? Ah, maaf, tapi komputer ku mati tiba-tiba"

" _Hah? Kenapa bisa?"_

"Tidak tahu, Aomine-kun"

 _ **KLIPP..**_

Komputer Kuroko sudah nyala kembali tetapi masih dalam proses opening.

"Oh! Sudah nyala kembali, Aomine-kun. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu, setelah itu aku bergabung kembali"

Telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko menunggu tidak sabar pada layar yang masih hitam dan ditengah nya ada lingkaran yang terus berputar-putar.

'Kenapa lama sekali loading nya' gerutu Kuroko.

Kuroko mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja sambil terus bergerutu tidak jelas. Ini pertama kali Komputer nya mengalami mati mendadak langsung pada ketiga komputer, memang pernah komputer nya mati tiba-tiba tapi hanya yang sebelah kiri bagian system saat pertama kali Kuroko tanamkan program berat. Setelah itu aman-aman saja. Kuroko berfikir mungkin sekarang komputer nya kepanasan karena hampir sepanjang hari dan malam digunakan, tanpa pause.

Tanda loading itu sudah hilang, Kuroko sudah bersemangat untuk kembali bermain game nya, namun di layar komputer yang masih berwarna hitam, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta merah muncul.

Kuroko terdiam dalam keterkejutan membaca tulisan itu. Ini pertama kali, benar-benar pertama kali Kuroko mendapati yang begini. Kuroko itu gamer kelas dunia, sudah pasti ahli komputer juga, tapi apa yang dikatakan tulisan itu benar-benar menganggu daya tangkap otaknya.

Kuroko kembali membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama.

 _[Aku pasti akan menghancurkan dunia game yang kau ciptakan]_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello! OK, segini dulu dichapter awal hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Bagaimana dengan ff seperti ini? izinkan saya membaca pendapat kalian di kotak review yang diberi dengan seikhlas-ikhlas nya~ :D hehehe~

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

".. tapi setelah itu komputer ku kembali normal tanpa ada kerusakan apapun"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu ya –ssu?"

"Shiranaii~"

"Hmm?"

"Mungkin itu hanya virus -nanodayo"

Kuroko sedang berkumpul dengan ke empat sahabat nya. setelah kejadian yang menimpa komputer nya, Kuroko memberitahu rekan nya ini dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dirumah Kuroko.

Kuroko menceritakan dari awal kejadian yang begitu singkat itu. lalu sekarang mereka sedikit kebinggungan karena salah satu dari mereka yang kebetulan cerdas mengatakan ada di virus yang menyerang.

"Tidak mungkin virus –ssu, Midorimacchi. Komputer Kurokocchi pasti sudah terlindungi dari virus, iya kan?"

"Benar, Kise! Oi Murasakibara, berhenti makan dan coba bantu pikir!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa.. nyamm nyamm"

"ARRRGHH.. sudahlah!. Biarkan saja, lagian sekarang sudah tidak ada, palingan itu cuma gertakan. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali melanjutkan battle yang tadi tertunda"

"Yeahhh.."

Kuroko sudah lama bermain game, dan biasanya seorang gamer profesional juga jago dalam pemograman, ancaman kecil maupun besar seputar virus sudah pernah dihadapi, tidak ada virus yang tak bisa ia tangani.

Daripada ambil pusing, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali bermain game melepas stress. Keempat teman nya mulai mengeluarkan laptop masing-masing yang mereka bawa.

Semua nya login ke akun masing-masing.

Kuroko Tetsuya = _BlueShadow_ login success

Aomine Daiki = _NavyLight_ login success

Midorima Shintarou = _LuckyGreen_ login success

Kise Ryouta = _YellowBoy_ login success

Murasakibara Atsushi = _PurpleTitan_ login success

Mereka memulai battle round stage 1

Sebuah tim bernama Uncrowed King menjadi lawan mereka kali ini

 _BlueShadow_ menghadapi seseorang dengan nickname _SmartBratBoy_ , pertandingan sangat sengit karena _SmartBratBoy_ sangat tangguh dalam men-defense attack dari _BlueShadow_. _BlueShadow_ lalu menggunakan Vanishing Drive melewati _SmartBratBoy_ , alhasil attack berhasil dan darah _SmartBratBoy_ berkurang 25%

 _Room Chat_

 _BlueShadow : Yess!_

 _SmartBratBoy : Shit! Ba..ka…!_

 _NavyLight : Lol_

Pertandingan yang sengit juga terjadi antara _LuckyGreen_ melawan nickname _ThreeTypeShootHalfGender_ untuk memperebutkan mustika sebagai tambahan rp bonus

 _Room Chat_

 _YellowBoy : LuckyGreen –ssu jangan sampai kalah! Awas kalau kalah dengan.. siapa tu? Half Gender? LOL_

 _LuckyGreen : Wakatta –nanodayo!_

 _NavyLight : Pff.. halfgender pff…._

 _ThreeTypeShootHalfGender : Aku laki-laki, jangan mengejek ku begitu~_

 _NavyLight : Lalu apa-apaan nama itu? Pff.._

 _ThreeTypeShootHalfGender : Mungkin hobi (?)_

 _PurpleTitan : Urusai neee.. akan ku hancurkan kalian_

 _IronHeart : Lawan mu adalah aku PurpleTitan_

 _PurpleTitan : Tchh.._

Battle masih tetap berlanjut dengan sisa waktu 28 detik lagi. tim The Real Kisedai sedang dalam posisi unggul, masing-masing darah mereka masih lebih dari setengah dan berkebalikan dengan tim Uncrowed King.

Kuroko dan kawan-kawan sangat fokus dengan game yang sedang mereka mainkan, rumah Kuroko hanya dipenuhi suara keyboard dan mouse, sesekali umpatan gembira apabila berhasil attack dan umpatan kesal jika gagal defense.

"Kita hampir menang –ssu"

"Diam, Kise! Belum selesai"

"Kise-kun darah mu yang paling sedikit dari antara kita semua"

"Eh? Wah iya –ssu"

Selain bermain sebagai tim, mereka juga sering mengadakan taruhan seperti siapa yang darah nya sisa paling sedikit dianggap kalah atau siapa yang mendapat bonus paling banyak dianggap menang dan yang kalah wajib menerima hukuman untuk mentraktir makan, bergaya ala ibu-ibu ke pasar, menjadi pembantu, dan hukuman aneh lainnya.

Mereka semua pernah kena hukuman itu, kecuali Kuroko karena Kuroko Grand Master nya. lagian mereka sudah pernah bersumpah jika pun Kuroko yang kena hukuman, mereka tidak akan memberi hukuman itu karena Kuroko adalah anak baik yang terlalu imut untuk disakiti.

Kise yang notabane nya orang kaya disuruh mentraktir mereka 3 hari berturut-turut, Aomine yang badannya paling kekar disuruh jadi ibu-ibu ke pasar, Murasakibara yang sangat malas melakukan apapun disuruh jadi pembantu, dan Midorima yang tsundere disuruh ungkapin cinta pada gadis yang mereka pilih secara acak.

Mereka sangat bahagia menikmati dunia game dan dunia nyata sekaligus.

"Minna, 5 detik lagi"

"Yoshh.."

5..

4..

3..

2..

 **KLIPP**

.

*1 detik berikutnya.. Krikk Krikk..*

.

*Detik berikutnya.. krikk krikk..*

.

*Detik berikutnya lagi.. Krikk..*

"HAH?"

"Oi oi apaan ini? Kenapa laptop ku mati?"

"Aku juga –ssu"

"Aku juga~"

"Laptop ku juga –nanodayo"

"Komputer ku juga"

Mereka berlima saling tatap satu sama lain. Sekali lagi, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelum nya. tidak ada yang bicara, mereka fokus mengecek laptop/komputer yang sangat mereka sayangi.

"Virus Kurokocchi menyebar –ssu"

"Kise! Tidak ada virus-virus. Kita sudah ter protect dari segala ancaman virus"

Tiba-tiba laptop/komputer mereka menyala kembali dengan layar merah seperti darah, lalu satu persatu huruf mulai muncul membentuk sebuah kalimat.

 _[Sepertinya kalian sangat menikmati permainan itu, tapi hanya untuk saat ini]_

Mereka semua kembali terdiam membaca tulisan itu dalam hati masing-masing.

"Ehem"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian teman-teman nya agar mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakana setelah otak nya dengan terampil menyimak peristiwa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin ini memang bukan virus –nanodayo. tapi kerjaan seorang hacker"

"Hah?" jawab mereka serempak.

"Tapi memang nya ada hacker yang bisa langsung membobol ke laptop atau komputer kita? Selama ini para hacker yang pernah menyerang hanya membobol akun game kita, dan itu gagal –ssu"

"Berarti ini hacker yang sangat jenius" Murasakibara ikut memberi pendapat

"Hacker jenius? Oi oi jangan bilang kalau…"

"Sepertinya memang begitu, Aomine-kun"

Beberapa waktu lalu, dunia internet di goncang hebat oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya sama sekali yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi hacker. Orang itu diremehkan dan dibully, tapi ternyata ia membuktikan kehebatan nya dengan membobol system keamanan negara Jepang dan membebaskan beberapa tahanan kelas kakap. Polisi sangat gelapan waktu itu, dan memberi peringatan keras untuk tidak memancing siapapun melakukan tindakan seperti itu lagi.

Saat Kuroko mendengar kabar tentang kemunculan hacker ini, Kuroko tidak ambil pusing, karena menurutnya system yang ia bentuk sudah sangat kuat. Belum ada hacker yang bisa masuk atau merusak barang sedikit saja system game yang Kuroko buat, sekalipun hacker itu professional. Lagian Kuroko merasa ia tidak pernah melakukan salah pada siapapun, bahkan jarang bertemu orang-orang jadi Kuroko berfikir tidak akan ada yang dendam padanya dan iseng pula menghancurkan nya.

Keempat teman Kuroko juga berfikir begitu. Mereka sudah gamer tingkat dunia, hal begini sudah basi dirasakan. Walau begitu, hacker tersebut sangat ditakuti oleh pengguna internet dimanapun.

"Tapi kenapa dia mau membobol kita –ssu? Apa dia mengenal kita?"

"Mana mungkin, Kise! Tidak ada yang mengenal kita selain kita sendiri"

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu, Aomine. Di dunia internet ada bermilyar manusia, bahkan dunia game saja sudah tak bisa dihitung jumlah orang yang berkecamuk didalamnya. Lagian kita hanya fokus didunia game dengan nickname yang berbeda-beda, banyak nickname yang hampir mirip. Kemungkinan untuk dikenal langsung hanya 5%" Midorima menjelaskan panjang lebar sampai lupa surfix khas nya

"Jadi kenapa dia membobol kita?~"

"Mana ku tahu –nanodayo"

"Oi Tetsu, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Kuroko yang duduk di meja komputer nya, dari tadi Kuroko memang hanya diam dan tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Aku berfikir, kenapa dia bisa langsung membobol laptop atau komputer kita? Dia tidak mencoba membobol akun kita terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan informasi didalam nya, tapi dia bisa langsung membobol laptop atau komputer kita. Untuk bisa langsung membobol komputer atau laptop, dia memerlukan banyak data yang seharusnya hanya pemilik laptop/komputer itu tau data tersebut, lagipula komputer/laptop kita sudah di kita benahi dengan system khusus yang tidak mungkin diketahui oleh orang luar."

Semua nya mencermati baik-baik apa yang Kuroko katakan.

"Kuroko, apa maksudmu ada orang dalam yang memberi data itu?"

"Bisa jadi begitu, Midorima-kun"

Mereka semua kemudian menatap satu sama lain, menebak siapa biang kerok diantara mereka.

"Bukan aku –ssu"

"Aku juga bukan"

"Aku tentu saja bukan –nanodayo"

"Apalagi aku, tidak mungkin kan aku yang menciptakan system dengan susah payah lalu membiarkan terbobol"

Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine dan Kise lalu melihat pada teman mereka yang badan nya paling besar, daritadi dia hanya diam dan tak berhenti mengunyah snack yang entah kenapa juga tidak ada habisnya.

Yang dipandang tetap melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa terusik sedikitpun.

Mereka ber empat lalu menatap satu sama lain, kemudian kembali menatap yang sedang kunyah-kunyah, setelah itu mereka kembali ke pikiran masing-masing.

Mereka tau tidak mungkin Murasakibara yang membocorkan data, dia tu pemalas luar biasa, saat diajak bergabung bermain game ini saja mereka ber empat harus rela mengeluarkan sejumlah uang guna membeli makanan untuk merayu nya.

"Kurasa kita juga harus tanya pada _'mereka'_ " Kuroko mencairkan suasana

"HAH? _'Mereka'_?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello!

Terimakasih sudah membaca, apalagi yang sudah fav/follow/review. segala bentuk dukungan sangat membantu.

Big Thanks to **Arnest sirleena, Taurus'99, Yuki Caniago, wysan** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview di chapter sebelumnya, tanggapan kalian sangat memberi semangat!

Terimakasih~


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa kita harus tanya pada mereka"

"Hah? Mereka?"

"Tapi Tetsu, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang game ini"

"Iya –ssu, mereka sudah bilang tidak mau ikut campur segala sesuatu tentang game ini –ssu"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita tanya –nanodayo. mungkin mereka memang tidak tahu tentang game ini tapi mungkin mereka tahu tentang hacker ini"

Mereka semua tampak berfikir-fikir sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban setuju.

Selain dari mereka berlima, ada 2 orang lagi yang mereka anggap sebagai sahabat mereka. Tapi 2 orang ini tidak bermain game, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang game ini, bukan karena mereka bodoh, mereka adalah yang paling cerdas dalam inteligen dibanding semuanya tapi mereka mempunyai kesibukan di dunia nyata.

"Aomine-kun, kau duluan menelepon. Aku akan telepon setelah kau selesai"

"Okay Tetsu"

Aomine mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku celana, ia menekan beberapa nomor dan telepon langsung tersambung ke suara di dalam telepon

" _Moshi moshi Dai-chan?"_

"Satsuki, ada yang perlu ku tanya"

" _Mou.. Dai-chan hanya menghubungi ku kalau ada perlu"_

"Tchh.. sudahlah Satsuki, jawab saja"

" _Apa pertanyaan nya?"_

"Apa kau tahu tentang hacker yang sedang heboh-heboh nya saat ini?"

" _Eh? Hacker jenius itu? mana ku tahu. Mou… jangan bawa-bawa aku untuk urusan-urusan begitu. DAI-CHAN AHO!"_

Tutt.. Tutt..

Telepon langsung ditutup sepihak oleh si penerima.

Kuroko dan yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Momoi Satsuki, satu-satu nya wanita yang entah bagaimana cara pikirnya sehingga mau bergabung dan bersahabat dengan mereka. Momoi yang mempunyai keahlian menganilisis data secara akurat dengan mudah bisa mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu lembaga negara yang bertugas melakukan penelitian terhadap perkembangan negara. Maka dari itu, Momoi tidak mungkin bermain game karena ia sangat sibuk dan yang paling utama, Momoi Satsuki tidak menyukai game.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran ku"

"Eh tungguu Kurokocchi.."

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Kau yakin bertanya pada nya? nanti dia terganggu lalu marah bagaimana? Kita bisa mati -ssu"

"Kise-kun saja yang mati, aku tidak akan"

"Hidoii –ssu"

Kuroko segera meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja, speed dial di tekan, nada menunggu terdengar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersambung.

" _Tetsuya?"_

"Akashi-kun, doumo"

" _Ada apa Tetsuya? Jarang-jarang sekali Tetsuya meneleponku"_

"Akashi-kun komputer ku di bobol"

" _Hah? Siapa yang berani membobol komputer Tetsuya ku?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurut Midorima-kun ini adalah kerjaan para hacker. Apa Akashi-kun tahu tentang hacker yang saat ini sedang ramai di bicarakan?"

" _Sayangnya aku tidak tahu tentang itu, Tetsuya. Apa Tetsuya sedang bersama yang lain? Tadi kau menyebut Shintarou"_

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Kami sedang bermain game tadi lalu tiba-tiba kami semua ter-hacking"

" _Maaf sekali Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tetsuya, nanti malam aku ada waktu luang, kita akan bertemu bersama yang lain juga, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya? Ditempat biasa"_

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Sampai bertemu"

Teleponan selesai tapi mereka tidakmendapat jawaban yang mereka cari. Mereka sudah tahu Momoi dan Akashi memang tidak tertarik di dunia game, tapi biasanya dua orang itu mempunyai segala informasi yang bahkan tidak seorang pun tahu.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah yang paling sibuk dari mereka semua karena ia memiliki perusahaan raksasa yang sudah dikenal sampai ke negeri Paman Sam. Mereka jarang bertemu dengan nya, tapi mereka tahu betul, dari mereka semua, orang yang paling tidak akan masuk ke dunia game adalah Akashi. Dunia Akashi hanya tentang bisnis dan bisnis.

Sementara Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara mereka juga bekerja tetapi pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu menyita waktu.

Midorima bekerja sebagai dokter, dia hanya ada kerjaan apabila jam praktek atau mendadak dibutuhkan di rumah sakit.

Aomine sebagai polisi, tapi dia sering bolos dari pekerjaan nya, lagian criminal di Jepang tidak terlalu merepotkan.

Kise menjadi model, ia hanya sibuk apabila ada pemotretan

Murasakibara bekerja menjadi chef di restoran keluarganya sendiri, tapi ia hanya lebih banyak makan daripada kerja.

Bermain game adalah keinginan sendiri, kecanduan akan itu adalah tak bisa dihindari. kontrol diri memang perlu, sayangnya Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara juga sudah mengerti betapa munafik manusia di bumi ini. Orang-orang yang tiap hari mereka temui adalah dengan topeng tebal. Tersenyum sebagai citra harga diri yang menyembuyikan maksud sebenarnya. Makanya mereka tidak menolak rasa candu yang muncul karena game yang mereka mainkan.

Sedangkan Kuroko, hanya dia satu-satu nya yang fokus pada game. Kuroko itu gamer tingkat internasional, gamer dunia. Kuroko tidak suka bersandiwara dan dia benci dengan itu, dia juga tidak terlalu bisa berteman dengan orang-orang lain karena hawa keberadaan nya yang tipis membuat nya sering dilupakan. Oleh sebab itu, dengan Kuroko yang sekarang yang nama nya berada di puncak dunia game, ia tidak mungkin dilupakan, dia disengani, walau mereka hanya tau dirinya dari sebuah nickname.

"Si Akashi itu, kenapa bisa tidak tahu ya? Dia tu selalu bawa-bawa slogan 'aku tahu segalanya, mata ku bisa melihat apapun'" Aomine memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi dengan sedikit memperagakan gaya Akashi.

"Hahaha.. Aominecchi kau lucu sekali –ssu"

"Berisik, Kise!"

"Hmmm mungkin karena Akashi-kun memang tidak tahu? Ini kan tentang game, dia tidak tertarik"

"Tapi Kuroko, hacker itu tidak hanya harus tentang game, buktinya dia menyerang system keamanan negara kita. Hal seheboh itu sangat mencurigakan jika Akashi tidak tahu apa-apa"

Semua tampak berfikir lagi. Kejadian ini membuang waktu bermain mereka hanya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Ne Minna –chin~"

Semua menoleh pada si ungu yang akhirnya mulutnya tidak ada makanan lagi

"Aku lapar"

 _ **Gubraakk…**_ semua sweatdrop!

.

.

.

Jam 7 malam, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara sudah duduk manis di tempat paling ujung disebuah rumah makan yang menjual makanan cepat saji, Majiba. Tempat ini sudah sering mereka kunjungi sampai para staf nya tau tempat duduk dan menu favorit mereka.

Awalnya Akashi tidak pernah mau datang kesini, tapi Kuroko dengan keras kepala menyeretnya dan memaksanya memakan makanan yang sering disebut Junk Food, alhasil Akashi ketagihan.

Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara sedang bermain game seperti biasanya dengan laptop masing-masing yang warna nya khas diri mereka sendiri. Laptop mereka memang tidak terjadi kerusakan apapun, mereka pun berfikir mungkin hacker itu hanya ingin mengertak saja.

"Minna"

Semua menoleh pada suara yang datang mendekat

"Akashi-kun"

"Hisashiburi Akashi"

"Yo Akashi"

"Akashicchi"

"Aka-chin"

Akashi mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kuroko, disamping Kuroko adalah Midorima. Dihadapan Midorima adalah Murasakibara, lalu Kise, dan Aomine.

"Bermain game lagi, eh?"

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko menjawab sangat antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari laptop nya.

"Oi Kise, jangan asik kena pukul, menghindarlah baka"

"Susah –ssu"

"Kise-chin yang lemah"

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Kise, fokus!"

Mereka bermain sangat seru sambil memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Akashi hanya memandangi saja, dia juga sudah terbiasa. Mereka sudah bersahabat lama, ini hal yang dimaklumi.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Banyak para remaja yang juga nongkrong disana bersama sahabat ataupun pacar, tak sedikit juga yang membawa laptop untuk bermain game online karena tempat ini juga menyediakan Wi-Fi.

 _ **Brakkkk..!**_

Semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Kuroko yang menggebrak meja.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

Akashi terkejut melihat wajah Kuroko yang mengeras menahan marah, matanya menatap tajam ke laptop nya. Akashi pun mengalihkan mata nya ke laptop Kuroko yang ternyata telah berwarna merah seluruh layarnya.

"Apa ini hackernya?"

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Ini sudah ketiga kali dia menganggu acara bermain ku, aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Kuroko merampas tas ranselnya yang digantung di sandaran kursi, Kuroko mengambil sebuah flashdisk bewarna biru muda yang bertuliskan Kuroko's

"Tetsu kau mau apa?"

"Melawan hacker itu. aku tidak ingin diganggu terus menerus"

Flashdisk itu dicolokkan pada laptop lalu Kuroko merestart laptopnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian laptop Kuroko menunjukkan layar hitam dengan huruf putih yang banyak.

Kuroko menarik nafas dan membunyikan jari-jarinya, mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman, lalu jari-jarinya mulai menari diatas keyboard laptop. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama, hanya laptop Kuroko yang ter-hacking kali ini, yang lainnya aman-aman saja.

Kuroko mulai membersihkan huruf-huruf yang bermunculan lalu memasukkan berbagai kode. Flashdisk yang Kuroko colokkan telah berisi system sensor yang memang Kuroko ciptakan untuk mensensor apabila ada terjadi error pada system game atau system pendukung nya.

 _[accesspoint] …login user…_

 _[accesspoint] …loading user…_

 _[accesspoint] …requested…_

 _[accesspoint] …login success…_

 _[bar] …access to sensor system…_

 _[running] …requested…_

 _[running] …request accept…_

 _[run] …load system…_

 _[running] …waiting for system…_

 _[running] …system ready…_

 _[run] …show system…_

Jari-jari Kuroko berhenti saat layar laptop nya sudah menunjukkan statistic system. Alis mata nya bertaut kuat berfokus pada tiap deretan huruf yang terbaca. Kuroko benar-benar serius sekarang. Yang lainnya juga tak kalah serius menyaksikan aksi sang gamer dunia.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa –ssu?"

"Ini…."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca :)

Big Thanks buat yang sudah Fav / Follow. Big Thanks juga buat **Yuki Caniago, Mashiro lo, wysan, EmperorVer, Arnest sirleena** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chapter sebelumnya. semua bentuk dukungan kalian sangat menyemangati saya :D

Terimakasih~


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jepang dihangatkan dengan berita yang sangat cepat menyebar seputar game yang memang tengah hangat di mainkan. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, para wartawan yang datang dari stasiun tv mana saja sibuk mencari narasumber yang mungkin terkait.

Bukan hanya para wartawan yang ingin mendapat informasi, para pemain yang turut nimbrung dalam game tersebut juga tak kalah gesit mencari info apa yang terjadi pada game favorit mereka itu.

Dari sekian banyak orang di Jepang yang merupakan gamer, ada beberapa gamer yang saat ini sedang kebinggungan dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Midorima's scene

Midorima tidak fokus pada praktek pagi nya, padahal tadi pagi ia sudah menonton ramalan Oha-Asa yang ia percaya apabila di dengarkan dan di turuti dengan baik maka seluruh aktifitas nya akan baik-baik saja. Midorima bahkan sudah membawa lucky item yang sangat besar berupa bantal guling raksasa, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa fokus dan berakibat hampir salah menyuntik pasien di matanya.

Aomine's scene

Aomine yang pagi ini mendapat tugas menangkap seorang pencuri kelas teri, juga gagal fokus pada tugas nya. jelas-jelas lari Aomine bisa mengikis jarak antar dirinya dengan si pencuri, tapi Aomine malah lari mendahului si pencuri dan berakhir dengan masuk ke selokan.

Kise's scene

Sama seperti dua sahabatnya, Kise juga tidak fokus. Saat perjalanan menuju studio pemotretan, Kise malah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa yang kebetulan berada di persimpangan dekat studio pemotretan hari ini, alhasil Kise didaftarkan menjadi pasien sakit jiwa paling ganteng sepanjang sejarah.

Murasakibara's scene

Selama ada makanan, Murasakibara tetap baik-baik saja. Baginya, apapun yang terjadi makanan adalah yang paling dibutuhkan. Oleh sebab itu, ia sangat mencintai makanan. Namun walaupun demikian, tadi pagi saat memanggang kue, Murasakibara tidak sadar memasukkan terlalu banyak baking soda, hasil nya kue itu mengembang terlalu besar memenuhi oven dan hampir meledak.

Begitulah mereka ber empat yang sangat tau situasi yang terjadi. sisa pemain lainnya mungkin hanya menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dan berharap masalah cepat selesai, ada juga orang-orang yang memaki-maki game tersebut dengan mengatai system yang tidak bagus, membawa masalah, dan lain-lain. Padahal mereka tidak tahu beban yang sesungguhnya harus ditanggung si pencipta game.

 **FLASHBACK : ON**

" **Kurokocchi ada apa –ssu?"**

" **Ini…."**

" **Oi Tetsu, ada apa?"**

" **Ini aneh"**

" **HAH?"**

" **Ini sangat aneh, minna. Tidak ada kesalahan apapun pada property system ku. Semua generator masih berfungsi dengan normal tanpa ada kebobolan atau penyusup yang terdeteksi. gangguan yang muncul ini dikirimkan melalu jaringan koneksi system yang saling berhubungan dengan server game, jaringan ini bersifat terbuka sehingga bisa dimasuki siapa saja"**

" **Jadi maksudmu Tetsu, hacker ini menhacking dari jaringan koneksi yang terbuka itu?"**

" **Tidak begitu juga Aomine-kun. Ini tidak bisa dikatakan hacking karena hacker itu hanya mengirimkan saja tanpa melakukan apapun, dia menemukan jalan dari jaringan itu yang langsung mengarah pada sasaran komputer/laptop yang sedang digunakan. Dengan kata lain, gangguan ini dilancarkan saat komputer/laptop terhubung dengan koneksi jaringan dan masuk ke server game"**

" **Itu berarti hacker ini juga gamer –ssu, karena dia menyerang saat kita bermain pasti dia tahu bahwa kita sedang online"**

 **KLEPPP..**

 **Lampu tempat makan itu mendadak mati seluruhnya, ruangan menjadi gelap dan hanya diterangi dari cahaya televisi yang masih menyala serta beberapa ponsel pengunjung dan laptop para pengunjung yang tadi sedang dipakai.**

 **Kuroko dan kawan-kawan berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak terbawa suasana yang berangsur-angsur menjadi ricuh, ditambah para remaja yang tadi memainkan game dari laptopnya kini berteriak histeris karena laptop mereka tiba-tiba blank.**

 **Pada televisi yang masih menyala, layar nya berubah menjadi merah kehitaman dan tulisan tulisan muncul memberi ancaman.**

 _ **[Game tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini, game hanyalah tempat sampah yang dipakai untuk pelarian para sampah. Bersiaplah untuk sebuah kehancuran yang menyakitkan]**_

 **Ruangan itu semakin ricuh oleh bisikan-bisikan maupun suara gerakkan yang timbul dari para pengunjung yang segera keluar dari tempat itu.**

 **Didalam kegelapan ruangan yang sudah heboh, ada seseorang yang sedang menampilkan seringaian licik.**

 **FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Argggghhh! Siall…"

 _ **Brakk.. Blamm..**_

Kuroko emosi tingkat dewa. Barang-barang yang ada diruangan nya ditendang ke sembarang arah, digebrak berantakkan. Setelah hal yang terjadi tadi malam, server utama Kisedai Game mengalami error parah yang Kuroko juga kesulitan mengatasi nya, tapi dengan bergadang semalaman penuh, error dapat diatasi meskipun masih menunggu sampai detik ini untuk back up pemulihan. Kisedai Game juga mengalami penurunan nilai harga jual dan hampir tergantikan pada posisi pertama. Tidak hanya itu, banyak pula member pemain yang berangsur-angsur keluar serta minta ganti rugi pada item yang telah mereka beli dalam game tetapi malah mengalami kerusakan. Sampai detik ini, Kuroko sudah menerima beribu-ribu pesan secara online yang dikirim ke email pengaduhan game yang isinya kebanyakkan kritikkan dan hinaan dengan bahasa kasar, sedikit sekali yang sopan bertanya. Kuroko tahu, dunia memang semunafik ini.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah"

"Mana bisa aku tenang, Akashi-kun. Lihat! apa yang sudah hacker itu perbuat pada karir ku. Aku bisa mengalami kerugian besar"

Akashi dari tadi malam tidak pulang kerumah nya sendiri, dia menawarkan untuk menemani Kuroko karena takut Kuroko stress kelewatan lalu bunuh diri pula. Akashi sampai harus menelepon sekretarisnya untuk mengatakan akan telat ke kantor hari ini, atau sama seklai tidak datang, lagian pekerjaan Akashi sangat enteng baginya.

Meskipun Kuroko menciptakan game karena hobinya, bermain karena kecanduan dan tidak ada niat berbisnis, tapi tetap saja setelah semua kesuksesan yang ia raih dari game ciptaan nya, mana mau dia harus mengalami rugi besar.

"Ini juga salah Tetsuya sendiri karena tidak teliti memeriksa seluruh keamanan"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun malah menyalahkan ku? Aku sudah mengantisipasi seluruh kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi, tapi aku juga tidak sangka bahwa hanya karena jaringan koneksi bisa berbuat sejauh ini sampai masuk ke setiap jaringan personal komputer/laptop, kecuali kalau hacker nya itu orang yang terjalin komunikasi yang luas dengan banyak orang"

 _ **DEG!**_ Kuroko terpatung ditempat. Apa tadi yang Kuroko ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang? Seorang hacker yang terjalin komunikasi luas? Entah kenapa jika kalimat itu diucapkan, hanya ada satu orang yang terlintas di pikiran Kuroko, satu orang ini yang sudah dikenal banyak orang dan memiliki koneksi dimana-mana, tapi orang ini dari tadi malam sudah bersama Kuroko, bagaimana bisa dia beraksi?

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya, ada-ada saja pikiran nya yang ngawur ditengah kebinggungan begini.

Lalu Kuroko teringat kata Kise yang tadi malam terabaikan

" _ **Itu berarti hacker ini juga gamer –ssu, karena dia menyerang saat kita bermain pasti dia tahu bahwa kita sedang online"**_

Ingatan itu semakin membuat Kuroko yakin tidak mungkin Akashi adalah pelaku semua ini, Akashi tidak bermain game, dan yang lebih pasti adalah Akashi tidak mungkin ada waktu untuk hal konyol seperti ini.

"Tetsuya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Aku akan mengecek beberapa hal sebentar"

Meski sudah coba berfikir positif, Kuroko tetap ingin bukti untuk hipotesis nya. Komputer Kuroko yang sedang dipakai untuk pemulihan game mengharuskan Kuroko hanya menggunakan laptop saja.

Kuroko menyalakan laptopnya dan kembali mencolokkan flashdisk yang berisi system sensor tersebut.

 _[accesspoint] …login user…_

 _[accesspoint] …loading user…_

 _[accesspoint] …requested…_

 _[accesspoint] …login success…_

 _[req] …mainpoint system.._

 _[running] …load…_

 _[running] …complete…_

 _[run] …scene to member identity…_

 _[running] …processing…_

 _[running] …show all…_

 _[bar][req] …scene from country…_

 _[in] …serv%#japanserv%#...  
_

 _[running] …load japan server…_

 _[running] …show result…_

Saat laptop Kuroko sudah menunjukkan hasil dari data seluruh member yang berada di Jepang yang bergabung bermain di game nya, Kuroko kebinggungan. Sangat banyak data yang hampir mirip dan kebanyakan juga data palsu yang saat pendaftaran sembarang di masukkan. Hasrat untuk pembuktian telah membuat Kuroko tidak berfikir jernih, seharusnya Kuroko tahu mana bisa dia menemukan seseorang dalam cangkupan yang sangat luas tanpa ada petunjuk yang spesifik, hanya berdasarkan fakta yang dikenal padahal Kuroko mencari dalam lautan kepalsuan.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menenangkan pikiran nya. Sudah sebelas tahun dia menjadi gamer professional, game yang ia ciptakan sudah menyebar di masyarakat selama 5 tahun terakhir ini dan membawa kesuksesan besar bagi Kuroko. Entah bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi tiba-tiba hanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat.

Kuroko membuka matanya kembali, melirik ke Akashi yang sedang duduk santai membaca majalah edisi minggu ini.

'Tidak, tidak mungkin Akashi-kun. Dia mendukung ku di awal pembuatan game ini, bahkan selalu menawarkan pinjaman modal apabila aku perlu. Dan tadi dia masih menasehatiku lalu walaupun kejadian ini terjadi, Akashi-kun ada bersama kami tanpa menyentuh hal apapun yang mencurigakan. Dia juga sahabat kami dan sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan kami bermain game. Lagian jika itu memang Akashi-kun, untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini? Apa untung nya?' pikiran Kuroko terus memikirkan titik permasalahan yang entah terletak di mana dan oleh siapa.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**_

Ponsel nya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Kuroko memijat pelipis nya yang terasa nyut-nyutan sambil membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From : Midorima Shintarou_

 _Kuroko, aku menemukan identitas seorang gamer yang suka membobol jaringan dan server game meski skill hacking nya masih rata-rata, namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, nickname NewWhiteShadow._

Kuroko bernafas lega karena dengan ini, anggapan nya terhadap Akashi positif salah! Kuroko mengecek profil Mayuzumi Chihiro pada result yang masih tampil di layar laptop Kuroko. Kuroko sudah merencanakan untuk mengajak Mayuzumi battle dengan taruhan mendapat seluruh informasi. Kuroko yakin Kuroko akan menang, jika dalam battle game, Kuroko tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun, Ti-Dak-A-Kan.

Sementara itu, tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi juga melirik nya dan memperhatikan seluruh pergerakkannya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Midorima Shintarou gundah bukan main. Saat mengirimkan pesan itu pada Kuroko, Midorima tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa orang yang bernama Mayuzumi adalah hacker dibalik peristiwa ini. Informasi itu Midorima dapatkan secara cuma-cuma dari catatan kecil nya yang banyak menyimpan data pemain game. Walaupun Midorima tidak terlalu menunjukkan ke agresifan bermain game, ia sebenarnya yang paling tidak ingin kalah dan sangat semangat bermain. Ingat kembali, ini Midorima Shintarou sang raja tsundere.

Batin Midorima tidak bisa tenang, sebab utama nya adalah pada kejadian tadi malam di Majiba saat lampu sudah mati, Midorima merasakan aura yang kurang mengenakkan tapi sangat tenang, gerak-gerik si pemilik aura tidak panik. Midorima tidak punya keahlian mendeteksi hal semacam itu, tapi rasanya aura itu ada didekat mereka, sangat dekat. Entah milik siapa.

Midorima juga tidak mau berburuk sangka pada orang-orang karena kata Oha-Asa itu tidak baik. Tapi perasaan nya sangat tertuju pada seseorang. Seseorang yang meski tanpa bukti dan saksi ia yakini sebagai biang kerok nya. Ya, _orang_ itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello!

Wah.. saya senang sekali karena sepertinya banyak yang berminat membaca cerita ini.

Big Thanks buat yang udah Fav / Follow. Special Big Thanks to **vira-hime, EmperorVer, Kirigaya Shiina, Guest, Yuki Caniago, wysan, Mashiro lo, KuroShuNid, Liuruna, Naruhina Sri Alwas, yika, Milo Gosok, assyifa, Arnest sirleena, Taurus'99, GG be** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview cerita ini. Segala bentuk dukungan sangat bermanfaat bagi saya.

Oh iya, yang di chapter 2 melawan Uncrowned King

SmartBratBoy = Hanamiya Makoto

ThreeTypeShootHalfGender = Mibuchi Reo

IronHeart = Kiyoshi Teppei

Semoga fanfic ini dapat menghibur kalian semua :D ~

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap yang dinding nya dipenuhi kertas-kertas berisi data-data dan sebuah space untuk diletakkan televisi canggih yang sudah berbasis android, kemudian sebuah meja yang terdapat komputer dengan size sangat besar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, sangat sunyi. Hanya saja, apa yang berjalan di komputer itu tidak berhenti, terus merespon rangsang yang muncul dan balik mengeksplor rangsang. Ruangan yang dibuat khusus oleh _dia_ , dan hanya _dia_ yang tau.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

See you in next chapter! *kalau ada yang nunggu hahaha.. ;) :D


	5. Chapter 5 : EXTRA PART !

Extra part ini mungkin bisa dikatakan kayak OVA gitu (?) hehe..

Tujuan Extra Part kali ini adalah untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang Kisedai Game supaya feel dari fanfic ini semakin terasa :v dan karena juga mungkin ada reader yang tidak terlalu paham tentang game jadi sulit dapat gambaran imajinasinya. Seharusnya ini dijelaskan di chapter awal gitu kan? tapi yasudah lah ya..

So, ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

Kisedai Game, sebuah game yang tengah hangat di belahan dunia mana pun, khususnya di Jepang. Game yang dirilis pada 5 tahun lalu oleh seseorang yang tidak ingin di ungkap identitas nya ke muka public, sukses menduduki peringkat pertama World Game Server.

Kisedai Game bertipe MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) yang memiliki software pribadi yang juga dirilis pada hari yang sama, KnS Software Server. Software ini berfungsi untuk menghubungkan tiap pemain pada server utama nya, software akan terinstall otomatis saat mendownload game ini.

Untuk memainkan game ini, perangkat anda harus pada OS Windows 10, CPU Intel Core i5 3470 3.2GHz, GPU NVIDIA GeForce GTX660, VRAM 2GB, RAM 8GB, DirectX Version 11, HDD 65GB.

Saat membuka game ini, yang pertama akan memanjakan mata anda adalah tampilan nya yang sudah di desain grafis sedemikian rupa sebagai opening. Selanjutnya akan muncul tampilan menu dengan setiap bagian didalam nya sebagai berikut :

 **Help** : Untuk membantu anda mengatasi kesulitan seputar game ini

 **Profile** :

~Nickname

~Rank

~Grade

~Team

~My Hero

~Elixir

~Gold

~XP

 **Team**

~Profile Member

~Room Chat

 **Play**

~Solo Adventure (200 place)

~Solo Battle : one vs one

~Multiplayer Adventure / Team Adventure (500 place)

~Multiplayer Battle : dapat melawan banyak orang (umum) atau tim vs tim.

~Rest Area : tempat para player untuk berkumpul dan bisa mengenal satu sama lain

 **Shop** : tempat pembelian hero dan item lainnya

 **Request**

~Inbox / Outbox

~Invite to battle

~Join adventure

 **History**

~All Activities History

Kisedai Game memiliki total 30 Hero dengan Maximum level tiap hero adalah 20. Dalam battle, dapat sekaligus menggunakan 3 hero. Biasanya para player harus pandai-pandai memilih kombinasi yang tepat. Berikut Top 10 Hero dan Top 3 Combination :

1\. Toori Akuma

2\. Zeus

3\. Ares

4\. Asklepois

5\. Bishamon

6\. Lu Bu

7\. Shima Yi

8\. Thor

9\. Dokkaebi

10\. Gumiho

Combination 1 : Zeus + Asklepois + Thor

Combination 2 : Bishamon + Asklepois + Lu Bu

Combination 3 : Toori Akuma + Asklepois + Ares

Asklepois banyak digunakan untuk healing, sedangkan Thor banyak digunakan untuk defense. Sisanya kebanyakan untuk attack, dan beberapa sanggup sekaligus defense.

Setiap hero memiliki kekuatan special tersendiri, namun ada beberapa tehnik yang dijual di shop dan harus dibeli dengan gold apabila ingin digunakan.

Elixir, Gold, Exp bisa di dapat dari battle maupun adventure.

Elixir digunakan untuk membeli dan mengupgrade hero

Gold digunakan untuk beli item lain

Xp digunakan untuk naik grade, max grade 1000 atau 1K

Rank adalah tingkatan pangkat, ini di pangkatkan berdasarkan kemampuan hero. Ada 5 tingkatan rank dan persyaratan mencapai rank tersebut :

Bronze : minimal 10 hero level 5

Titanium : minimal 20 hero level 10

Emerald : minimal 25 hero level 15

Master : semua hero level 15

Grand Master : semua hero level 15 dan harus ada minimal 15 hero level 20.

*tampilan pada adventure area :

Pertama pilih place, lalu akan muncul goal yang harus dicapai pada place tersebut. Di tengah bagian bawah layar adalah berisi map place, di bagian kanan bawah adalah tampilan item yang harus di kumpulkan, disebelah kiri bawah adalah room chat. Di tengah atas layar berisi time (ada place bonus yang menggunakan waktu) jika tidak ada waktu maka kosong di bagian tengah atas, di kiri atas berisi profil anda / rekan anda, di kanan atas berisi pause dan exit.

*tampilan pada battle area :

Pertama pilih hero yang akan dipakai, lalu akan menampilkan lawan anda beserta hero nya. hero yang sudah dipilih tidak bisa diganti sepanjang battle berlangsung. Dibagian tengah atas adalah timer, timer bisa di setting sesuai kesepakatan, minimum 2 menit, maksimum 10 menit. Dibagian kiri atas adalah profil anda / tim anda, dibagian kiri bawah adalah room chat. Dibagian kanan bawah adalah profil lawan anda, lalu di bagian kanan atas adalah exit.

Profil yang tertampil pada area adalah berisi nickname, rank+grade, hero yang digunakan. apabila ingin melihat lebih pada profil lawan maka harus klik profil nya.

Pada saat battle berlangsung, hero anda atau hero lawan bisa mendapat item khusus yang diberi random. Item ini berfungsi sebagai tambahan gold/elixir/xp.

Dinyatakan menang apabila berhasil mengalahkan 3 hero yang lawan gunakan atau timer yang habis maka di nyatakan menang pada player yang total darah hero nya lebih banyak dari lawan, nanti akan di totalkan oleh sistem.

Selama battle berlangsung tidak dapat exit.

Ini semua berlaku untuk solo maupun multiplayer.

Cara memainkan nya :

Untuk maju mundur kiri kanan, bisa menggunakan sesuai yang di keyboard atau menggerakkan mouse dan klik pada posisi yang diinginkan.

Untuk attack biasa tekan A, attack special tekan S lama, defense tekan D.

Untuk mengeluarkan tehnik special klik kanan dua kali pada mouse lalu tekan S.

Terakhir, inilah TOP 1O KISEDAI PLAYERS :

1\. _BlueShadow_ (Kuroko Tetsuya) : GM898 *Rank Grand Master Grade 898

2\. _NavyLight_ (Aomine Daiki) : GM776

3\. _LuckyGreen_ (Midorima Shintarou) : GM770

4\. _YellowBoy_ (Kise Ryouta) : GM741

5\. _PurpleTitan_ (Murasakibara Atsushi) : GM622

6\. _SmartGlasses_ (Imayoshi Shoichi) : M620 *Rank Master Grade 620

7\. _SmartBratBoy_ (Hanamiya Makoto) : M615

8\. _OneEye_ (Himuro Tatsuya) : M591

9\. _HawkEye_ (Takao Kazunari) : M564

10\. _RedBlackHair_ (Kagami Taiga) : M539

Diurut berdasarkan rank, apabila rank sama maka diurut kembali berdasarkan grade.

Dengan begini, rank dan grade sama-sama saling mempengaruhi. Player tidak akan fokus hanya pada pencapaian grade dan juga tidak hanya fokus pada ugrade hero.

Sekian sekilas info mengenai Kisedai Game yang diciptakan karena hobi dan modal yang terkumpul dari kemenangan yang diraih terus menerus pada banyak kompetisi.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? kalian tertarik bermain game ini? sayangnya hanya ada di imajinasi hehehe..

yapp, dengan ini semoga para reader dapat lebih menikmati fanfic ini ^^ mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan disana sini hehehe...

di chapter depan, ada scene Kuroko vs Mayuzumi, sebenarnya mau saya gabung disini tapi jangan ah soalnya entar bentrok ke scene berikutnya haha :v #kokspoiler(?)

See You In Next Chapter! *kalauadayangnunggu :D

Terimakasih~


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Server utama Kisedai Game akhirnya pulih kembali. Para player dapat kembali menikmati game tersebut, tapi sampai detik ini sudah ada lebih dari 500 player yang keluar dari game tersebut, alasan nya karena tidak ingin terlibat permasalahan.

Kuroko sedang mengecek ulang seluruh data yang berhasil di back up, memastikan setiap akun player tidak mengalami gangguan. Akashi sudah pamit dari tadi karena harus kembali kekantor, Kuroko tidak melarangnya, itu lebih baik karena jika Akashi terus disana Kuroko jadi terus berburuk sangka.

"Fiuh.."

Kuroko menyeka keringat yang sedikit membasahi keningnya, lehernya di renggangkan dan jari-jari nya dibunyikan. Kuroko ingin beristirahat tapi ia teringat pesan Midorima mengenai gamer yang suka membobol jaringan, Kuroko sempat berfikir mungkin orang ini hacker nya tapi rasanya tidak ada perasaan yang mengarah kesana. Meski begitu Kuroko tetap akan mengajak nya battle one by one, setidaknya untuk mendapatkan informasi bagaimana bisa membobol jaringan yang di protect oleh software khusus.

Kuroko login ke akun game nya dan langsung mencari nickname _NewWhiteShadow_ , lalu segera mengirimkan pesan pribadi.

 _BlueShadow_ _:_

 _Akan langsung ku katakan bahwa aku ingin mengajak mu battle one by one dengan taruhan apabila aku menang, jelaskan padaku seluruh cara mu membobol system jaringan._

Tidak disangka _NewWhiteShadow_ langsung membalas karena kebetulan sedang online.

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Tch.. sepertinya ada yang mengetahui identitas ku. Sasuga ne number one player dakara, sampai kau tidak menyebutkan bagaimana jika kau yang kalah_

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Kau tahu aku tak akan kalah. Bagaimana? Terima?_

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Apa kau anak kecil? Mana mungkin aku membagi informasi hanya karena kalah bertanding game_

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Apa mau mu?_

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Uang. 1 juta yen. Jika setuju, invite langsung ke battle stage. Aku juga tidak akan mau kalah hanya mentang-mentang kau di peringkat satu_

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Ok_

Kuroko tidak banyak bacod, 1 juta yen adalah jumlah yang sedikit. Kuroko pemilik game ini, uang Kuroko sangat banyak, ia kaya meskipun hidup sederhana, Kuroko tidak perlu membangun perusahaan besar-besar seperti Akashi atau para pebisnis lainnya. Bagi Kuroko, game yang ia ciptakan bukan untuk di pamer-pamer kan, tapi untuk di nikmati. Justru orang masuk ke dunia game karena begitu jenuh di dunia nyata, lantas buat apa jika di bawa bisnis lagi dan bertatap muka kembali dengan manusia-manusia bertopeng? Maaf saja, ideology yang Kuroko anut sedikit berbeda.

.

Mayuzumi terkejut saat _BlueShadow_ benar-benar menyetujui kesepakatan itu, awalnya Mayuzumi hanya bercanda tentang uang 1 juta yen, bagi Mayuzumi yang keluarga cukup-cukupan itu adalah jumlah yang banyak. Mayuzumi sering membobol jaringan agar mendapat internet gratis dengan memotong alur jaringan dari orang-orang dan membawa alur itu untuk internetan nya.

Mayuzumi tidak menyangka _BlueShadow_ sungguh-sungguh, Mayuzumi yakin ada hal penting yang diincar oleh _BlueShadow_. Karena Mayuzumi tidak ingin ambil pusing, lagi pula dia bukan hacker professional yang pernah membobol sesuatu yang bahaya, ia hanya hacker jalanan yang mencoba menghemat biaya hidup, Mayuzumi pun menerima invite itu.

Mayuzumi memilih hero pada combination 3, Toori Akuma+Akslepois+Ares. Ia melihat _BlueShadow_ memilih combination 1, Zeus+Asklepois+Thor. Mayuzumi sedikit bergidik ngeri, tidak terbayangkan harus battle dengan si peringkat pertama. Mayuzumi berada di peringkat 13 dengan Rank Master Grade 503. Lihat saja, hero yang _BlueShadow_ gunakan masing-masing sudah berlevel 20,20,19. Sedangkan miliknya hanya 17,19,16.

.

Kuroko senang karena _NewWhiteShadow_ segera menerima invite nya, Kuroko tidak meremehkan dia, Kuroko tidak pernah meremehkan siapapun. Kuroko menyetel timer ke 2 menit. Tidak ingin lama-lama karena hasilnya tetap akan sama saja. Kuroko sangat percaya diri, karena dia gamer dunia, bukan sembarang orang bisa menjadi gamer dunia, Kuroko sudah banyak berlatih dan terus bermain, itu gelar yang pantas untuknya.

 **Battle Start**.

Tanpa menunggu lama, _BlueShadow_ memajukan Zeus ke garis terdepan dan melakukan special attack ke Toori Akuma yang darahnya berkurang sedikit. Akslepois segera membeli healing.

 _NewWhiteShadow_ menjalankan Ares memutari Zeus untuk memberi efek pusing, begitu akan melancarkan serangan, _BlueShadow_ duluan menggeser Thor ke sekitar Zeus dan Thor mengadakan defense. _NewWhiteShadow attack failed,_ hero mundur kembali.

Tidak menyiakan kesempatan, Thor dengan senjata nya palu raksasa memutar dan melempar ke Ares dengan attack power, Ares terkena palu dan jatuh ke belakang menabrak Toori Akuma serta Akslepois. _Awesome attack combo, +gold50_.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Midorima yang rumah nya bertingkat dua, di lantai 1 dibuka untuk praktek nya. jam praktek sudah selesai, Midorima kini bersantai di kamarnya. Midorima masih memikirkan tentang kejadian yang menimpa salah satu teman nya. feeling Midorima begitu kuat menyatakan pelaku nya adalah orang itu. Midorima menghidupkan laptop nya lalu mengecek sebuah situs pemerintah yang menyajikan berbagai info bisnis yang sedang berlangsung di Jepang.

Midorima fokus mencari satu nama perusahaan bisnis yang paling ditakuti, di cek nya aktifitas perusahaan itu. ternyata perusahaan itu sedang sibuk-sibuk nya dengan sebuah proyek hotel yang akan dibangun di Provinsi Osaka dalam waktu dekat ini yang langsung dipimpin oleh sang direktur.

Midorima terus membaca-baca informasi yang ia butuhkan, merangkai tiap pokok utama menjadi sebuah kesimpulan yang berupa hipotesis pribadi.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Aomine yang bekerja di kepolisian mencuri kesempatan untuk membaca-baca dokumen kejahatan internet selama kurun waktu 3 tahunan ini. Rata-rata hanya pembobolan situs ternama untuk membajak dan mendapatkan uang. Lalu sebuah map merah yang di letak terpisah dari dokumen lain, map itu berisi tentang pembobolan tahanan kelas kakap oleh hacker jenius, banyak sekali kolom yang kosong yang menandakan tidak ada informasi mendalam tentang peristiwa itu.

Aomine memang tidak sepintar teman nya yang lain, tapi insting nya adalah yang paling bagus. Aomine ingin sekali dapat membantu Kuroko. Aomine dan Kuroko sangat kompak bahkan dalam bermain game, itulah mengapa Aomine berada di posisi kedua, kadang kalau Aomine yang attack, Kuroko akan jadi healing. Kalau Kuroko yang attack, Aomine jadi defense. Mereka bagai cahaya dan bayangan. Bagi Aomine, kuroko sangat berharga. Kuroko yang menyadarkan dirinya. Dulu, Aomine sangat sombong dengan kehebatan nya, tapi saat bertemu Kuroko, ia tahu dirinya masih mempunyai kelemahan. Ibaratnya, seterang apapun sebuah sinar, pastilah ada bayangan yang mengikuti.

Aomine teringat kata Midorima saat pertama kali mereka bersamaan terkena hacking.

" _ **Kuroko, apa maksudmu ada orang dalam yang memberi data itu?"**_

Aomine berfikir jika memang ada orang dalam, siapa orang nya?

Midorima? Kayaknya sih tidak mungkin, Midorima tidak suka hal-hal repot begini.

Kise? Tidak mungkin, Si model pirang itu tidak pintar-pintar amat.

Murasakibara? Tidak mungkin lah si pemalas ini.

Akashi? Tidak mungkin juga, Orang ini sibuk bisnis saja.

Momoi? Lebih tidak mungkin, Gadis ini bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang game.

Aomine terus berfikir secara teliti dengan kapasitas otak nya yang pas-pasan

.

.

Midorima sudah mendapat sebuah kesimpulan, Akashi sedang sibuk-sibuknya dalam proyek baru, setiap hari ngurus dokumen dan pergi sana sini temui arsitek. Midorima juga berfikir seperti yang Aomine pikirkan tentang kemungkinan setiap teman dekat mereka yang mungkin adalah tersangka, karena hacker ini sepertinya tau semua tentang Kuroko.

Pemikiran yang sama untuk Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Momoi. Midorima berfikir Aomine tidak mungkin adalah biang nya, Aomine itu bodoh, mana bisa kotak katik beginian, dan lagi Aomine tidak akan mengkhianati Kuroko. Semua kemungkinan hampir tidak mungkin.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan (bayangin aja layar yang terbagi 2, sebelah Ao sebelah Mido) Midorima dan Aomine tersentak dari sebuah pemikiran mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yang paling tidak mungkin adalah yang paling mungkin"

.

.

.

Pertandingan masih berlanjut antara _BlueShadow_ melawan _NewWhiteShadow_ , sisa waktu tinggal 16 detik lagi.

 _BlueShadow_ menghealing Zeus dan Thor, meski darah masih diatas setengah tapi _BlueShadow_ tidak ingin menang dengan penampakkan hero nya yang kehabisan darah. _NewWhiteShadow_ yang darah tiap hero nya sudah kurang dari setengah bahkan hampir habis, tetap berusaha melakukan healing.

Zeus sudah pulih dan siap mengeluarkan special. Zeus berlari cepat kearah Toori Akuma, _BlueShadow_ tadi sempat membeli item teknik Vanishing Drive yang memang di sisakan untuk dipakai di akhir.

 _NewWhiteShadow_ menyadari pergerakkan Zeus yang sangat cepat, ia lalu memposisikan Ares berada tiba-tiba di hadapan Zeus dengan item tehnik Misdirection, alhasil Zeus tidak bisa melancarkan tehnik nya. Vanishing Drive bisa digunakan apabila ada sekitar 2 langkah jarak antar hero yang saling berhadapan, tapi karena Ares me-mark Zeus begitu dekat jadi tidak bisa.

 _BlueShadow_ tidak khawatir, ini hal mudah. Tanpa _NewWhiteShadow_ sadari, Vanishing Drive telah berpindah untuk di gunakan pada Akslepois milik _BlueShadow_ yang sudah berada ke garis depan dan melancarkan serangan kepada Akslepois _NewWhiteShadow_ , alhasil Akslepois _NewWhiteShadow_ telah mati.

Serangan balasan _NewWhiteShadow_ lancarkan melalui Toori Akuma tapi langsung di defense oleh Thor. Sebaliknya Thor memukulkan palu nya pada Toori Akuma dengan powerful attack, Toori Akuma mati.

Sisa 8 detik lagi, Zeus bersamaan dengan Thor mengepung Ares. Thor menangkis serangan Ares dan memancing Ares untuk menyerang dirinya, kemudian dari belakang satu attack super sukses diserangkan tepat sasaran pada Ares. Ares pun mati dan battle dimenangkan oleh _BlueShadow_ dengan sisa waktu 2 detik lagi.

.

"Yess!" Kuroko bersorak senang lalu langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada Mayuzumi, masih melalui room chat pada game.

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Aku sudah menang. Sekarang katakan semuanya. Jangan khawatir tentang uang, akan ku kirim saat kau selesai memberi informasi. Pemain peringkat 1 tidak mungkin bohong untuk hal begini_

.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas pasrah, dari awal ia sudah tahu tidak akan bisa menang. Mayuzumi melirik inbox yang sudah mendatangkan pesan dari _BlueShadow._

Mayuzumi tidak mau ambil pusing tentang uang yang dijanjikan tetapi tidak akan nolak apabila memang benar dikirim. Yang penting nantinya identitas Mayuzumi aman-aman saja, itu sudah cukup.

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Membobol jaringan bisa banyak cara, tergantung jaringan apa dan untuk apa. Biasanya aku membobol jaringan wi-fi untuk mendapat internet gratis. Jika membobol server game, biasanya ku gunakan untuk menukar akun ku dengan akun yang lebih pro. Sayangnya server Kisedai sangat sulit dibobol._

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Apa kau tahu cara membobol jaringan pada software khusus?_

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Harus tau kode jaringan yang dipakai pada software itu, biasanya software pasti memiliki pusat yang terletak untuk server utama._

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Apakah kode itu bisa didapat cuma-cuma?_

 _NewWhiteShadow :_

 _Sayangnya tidak. Biasanya hanya si pembuat software atau yang bertugas mengontrol software yang tahu kode itu. tapi terkadang jika ada orang yang sangat jenius, dia bisa memprediksi kode tersebut. Misalnya pada game Kisedai, saat sudah terhubung dengan server Kisedai, di cek perihal saluran koneksi jaringan, itu akan menunjukkan bahwa koneksi berada pada jaringan mana yang jaringan itu berasal dari software khusus atau umum, lalu akan ada petunjuk yang apa bila di extract kembali akan menampilkan kemungkinan letak server pengontrol utama nya. Kau ingin membobol jaringan ya?_

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Menurutmu, apakah server Kisedai bisa di bobol?_

 _NewWhiteShadow : _

_Mungkin saja bisa apabila diketahui sandi pengaman jaringan dari server Kisedai, tapi sangat sulit karena server ini terhubung pada software yang sangat canggih dan respon dari server utama sangat cepat, jadi untuk masuk ke system dan menghacking sandi akan sangat sulit, akhirnya gagal dan malah si hacker bisa ketahuan. Hei, apa kau benar-benar akan membobol jaringan? Haha. Aku tidak punya pengetahuan lebih bagi daripada ini. Apa sudah cukup?_

 _BlueShadow :_

 _Sudah, Terimakasih. Uang nya segera ku transfer._

.

Mayuzumi tidak mau tau apa tujuan dari BlueShadow, bukan urusan nya, lagian Mayuzumi sekarang sibuk mencatat daftar belanjaan karena uang 1 juta yen sudah masuk kerekening nya dan ada tambahan pula.

.

.

Kuroko menyandarkan kepala nya pada kursi tempat duduk. Dirinya begitu lelah karena belum tidur dengan nyenyak, hanya tidur-tidur ayam. Informasi yang ia dapat begitu berharga tapi membuat nya semakin binggung. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tapi takut Mayuzumi curiga dan sepertinya memang Mayuzumi tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Kuroko berfikir tentang kode jaringan, sandi, software dan segala hal yang tadi didapat infonya. Jika benar harus memerlukan semua itu, berarti memang ada orang dalam yang memberitahu itu.

Kuroko mengingat-ngingat siapa yang mungkin tahu tentang system-sistem nya. hanya Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Momoi yang pernah tahu tentang seluruh system yang Kuroko buat. Mereka sering bergantian menemani Kuroko.

Aomine kadang jika ada tugas malah mampir ke tempatnya untuk tidur, Kise yang kadang studio pemotretan dekat dengan tempat Kuroko lalu mampir untuk curhat panjang lebar, Murasakibara yang kadang beli jajanan di mini market dekat tempat Kuroko kemudian mampir numpang masak, Midorima yang mampir dengan alasan mengantarkan Lucky Item Kuroko, Akashi dan Momoi adalah hanya sekali-kali tapi jika sudah datang, mereka lah yang paling lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bisa hanya sekedar menebak satu diantara teman-teman nya, bahkan jika memang harus menebak, semua dari mereka bisa jadi memiliki potensi adalah pelaku karena sering berkunjung dan nongkrong di rumah Kuroko serta tau semua tentang Kuroko. Jika berfikir bukan mereka, memang bisa jadi juga karena kapan mereka mencuri kode sandi jaringan? Kuroko tetap bersama mereka, tidak pernah membiarkan mereka sendiri. Kuroko juga sudah pernah mengunjungi rumah mereka semua dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki alat-alat canggih berupa system-sistem atau semacamnya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, disebuah ruangan yang gelap itu. seseorang sibuk menarikan jemari nya pada keyboard dan memberi perintah ke komputer supersize yang sedang dipakai.

 _[accountlogin] …%serv*hideall…_

 _[run to] …manage system…_

 _[running] …property system…_

 _[running] …security system…_

 _[run] …block%serv%#connect…_

 _[access] …failed.._

 _[access] …connection error…_

 _[access] …repeat%serv#while*error…_

 _[accesspoint] …connect to login…_

 _[accesspoint] …requested…_

 _[run to] …regular access…_

 _[run] …codeXXH*5*90IKK…_

 _[running] ...prefer access…_

 _[compile] …code…_

 _[read] …code…_

 _[read to run] …XXHIKK%serv#access…_

 _[accespoint] …request complete…_

 _[accesspoint] …access accept…_

Jari jemari itu terhenti. Seseorang itu tersenyum dalam seringaian yang penuh maksud. Selanjutnya orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja, memasangkan nya pada CPU. Sebuah layar terpisah dari layar yang utama menampilkan tampilan background hijau.

 _[access] …connect to server…_

 _[command] …read%serv%new*point%serv…_

 _[command] …re-gram…_

Suara keyboard begitu memeriahkan ruangan itu, sesekali suara kekehan juga terdengar. Orang itu juga merangkai beberapa huruf membentuk kata dan kalimat lalu dikirimkan dari akses yang tersedia.

"Hahaha.. haha.. haha"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih bagi yang masih mau baca hingga chapter ini, semoga fanfic ini masih bisa dinikmati ^^

Thankyou buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow, saya jadi makin semangat hehehe...

Special Thanks buat **Taurus'99, Yuki Caniago, EmperorVer, Kirigaya Shiina, Yume Shin, kurooslut, wysan, fbv dc, Milo Gosok, AkaKuro-nanodayo** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review, saya benar-benar merasa terdukung :')

Terimakasih~


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara sedang berkumpul dirumah Kise yang terbilang cukup luas. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kuroko merasa sangat binggung untuk mengatasi masalah hacker ini, jadi Kuroko mengajak sahabat nya berdiskusi. Akashi juga diajak, tapi Akashi sedang sibuk dan katanya akan menyusul jika sempat.

"Jadi apa rencana mu, Kuroko?"

Midorima memulai diskusi tersebut.

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang cara pembobolan jaringan dari Mayuzumi, sepertinya informasi itu sangat berguna. Aku sudah memastikan keamanan software ku, sebenarnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan"

"Kurokocchi –ssu, jangan terlalu mudah percaya! Bagaimana jika yang dia bilang hanya tipuan, berkebalikan dari aslinya –ssu?"

"Benar itu, Tetsu. Kita juga tidak mengenal nya"

Kuroko diam sebentar dan berfikir ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Aomine dan kise, tapi Kuroko sudah mengecek tentang jaringan dan kode-kode sandi seperti yang Mayuzumi bilang. Semua yang Mayuzumi katakan masuk akal dan benar ada nya.

"Tapi minna, dia mengaku tidak bisa membobol server kisedai. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbohong jika dia memberi tahu semua padaku?"

"Justru karena dia tau makanya dia bisa berbohong~"

Semua menoleh pada teman ungu mereka yang jarang-jarang mau membuka suara, sekali nya buka suara tetap saja nada malas.

"Noh Tetsu, si malas aja bisa mengerti"

"Midorima-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si Tsundere malah pura-pura malu karena ditanyai secara terang-terangan.

"Aku bukan nya sok tahu atau apa -nanodayo, tapi ini menurut ku saja. Jika Mayuzumi bisa mengatakan semua tentang server Kisedai, berarti dia pernah mencoba membobol nya. namun kita juga tidak bisa memastikan dia kah yang saat ini masih mencoba membobol atau dia menjual informasi itu kepada orang lain -nanodayo"

"Menjual ke orang lain?"

Kuroko, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara menyerbu duduk berdekatan dengan Midorima seperti mendengar sebuah kisah dogeng yang seru.

"Kalian jangan mendekatiku begitu –nanodayo! Tch.. maksud ku, karena Mayuzumi tidak bisa membobol mungkin karena system atau kemampuan dia tidak mencukupi, dia menjual info yang sudah dia dapat ke orang yang lebih mampu yang punya system lebih baik dari dia"

"Mayuzumi bilang tentang jaringan kisedai yang memerlukan sandi dan Mayuzumi tidak dapat menghacking sandi itu, berarti orang yang sekarang sudah mendapat sandi itu?"

"Bisa jadi begitu –nodayo"

Mereka semua bergerumuh dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Midorima dan Aomine sudah mulai menebak bahwa Mayuzumi bekerjasama dengan Akashi yang menjadi calon tersangka bagi mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kuroko yang memikirkan apakah benar Mayuzumi menjual info itu? Mayuzumi memang tidak kaya, butuh uang, tapi Kuroko yakin Mayuzumi tidak akan membuka diri sebagai hacker, jika dia menjual informasi itu, orang akan tahu dia hacker.

Kise mencoba menebak apa yang menjadi alasan Mayuzumi melakukan itu.

Sedangkan Murasakibara berfikir nanti pulang mau beli makan apa ya?

Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dengan cara nya sendiri, membuktikan kebenaran yang saat ini di diskusikan. Kuroko mengambil laptop biru muda nya dari tas ransel yang ia bawa.

"Kurokocchi mau ngapain –ssu?"

"Jika memang Mayuzumi menjual informasi itu, berarti hacker yang sekarang akan menerobos masuk dari jalur yang sama dengan Mayuzumi. Jadi dari system keamanan aku akan mencoba mengecek sampai dimana Mayuzumi pernah membobol, kemudian memeriksa aktifitas berikut nya yang dideteksi oleh system. Jika benar ada pembobolan lagi dengan IP lain namun jalur sama, sudah jelas Mayuzumi menjual info yang ia dapat"

Kuroko menghidupkan laptopnya dan mencolokkan flashdisk berisi system.

Loading sangat lama, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali…" gerutu Kuroko.

Saat layar sudah menampilkan program, Kuroko segera memasukkan password untuk mengakses. Tapi tulisan yang muncul adalah _[AKSES DITOLAK]_

Semua yang melihat itu terkejut, Kuroko terus berusaha memasukkan password lalu mengatur ulang password. Namun hasil nya tetap sama, flashdisk yang berisi program sensor untuk mengecek system keamanan para server tidak dapat lagi digunakan.

"SIAL!" Kuroko membanting laptop nya yang segera ditangkap oleh Murasakibara karena kebetulan melayang kearahnya.

Midorima dan Aomine sangat terkejut, yang mereka pikirkan sudah jelas. Seperti ada kontak batin, Midorima dan Aomine saling pandang lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Tetsu"

"Apa lagi Aomine-kun?!"

"Kurokocchi jangan ngamuk –ssu"

"Kuroko, ada yang ingin aku dan Aomine jelaskan –nanodayo"

Yang lainnya menatap Midorima dan Aomine bergantian. Aomine menyikut Midorima, memberi kode untuk Midorima yang menjelaskan saja.

"Aku dan Aomine menebak hacker nya adalah Akashi"

"HAH?" (minus Mido & Ao)

"Sebenarnya aku sempat berfikir begitu tapi rasa nya tidak mungkin itu Akashi-kun, dari awal dia yang sangat mendukung ku untuk apapun yang aku kerjakan"

"Aku tidak mengerti –ssu"

"Kenapa harus Aka-chin?"

"Tetsu, tadi kau bilang kau juga sempat berfikir begitu. Bisa beritahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Akashi yang terkait semua ini?"

"Ha'i Aomine-kun. Pembobolan ini dilakukan dari jaringan, software kisedai menghubungkan tiap jaringan komputer yang online ke server utama. Yang bisa melakukan begini pasti orang yang memiliki jangkauan komunikasi yang luas kan?"

"Itu benar –nanodayo. Lagipula kita semua tahu siapa itu Akashi, dia bisa melakukan apapun"

"Lalu apa hubungan nya –ssu dengan flashdisk Kurokocchi yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Itu pasti karena si Akashi sudah membobolnya juga, Kise"

"Bagaimana bisa –ssu? Kan Kurokocchi tidak berikan flashdisk itu ke Akashicchi"

Yang lain tampak berfikir, termasuk Kuroko.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa merasakan kejanggalan nya? flashdisk itu baru Kuroko tunjukkan saat di majiba dan saat itu ada Akashi, setelah itu flashdisk itu tidak bisa dipakai lagi –nanodayo"

Midorima mencoba memberi pencerahan.

"Tapi bagaimana cara nya Akashicchi membobol system di flashdisk itu tanpa flashdisk itu?"

"Mudah saja –nanodayo. dengan mata nya yang sangat teliti, Akashi pasti sudah mempelajari program apa yang mendasari system pada flashdisk yang Kuroko gunakan. Akashi itu cerdas –nanodayo, dia pasti sudah mengingat bagaimana cara kerja system tersebut, lalu menyusun ulang program dalam system. Berakhirlah flashdisk Kuroko"

Midorima menjelaskan panjang lebar, semua nya menerima penjelasan itu sebagai jawaban dari malapetaka yang menimpa flashdisk Kuroko.

"Sekarang Aka-chin tidak datang saat flashdisk nya tidak bisa pakai"

"NAH ITU!" Aomine bangkit berdiri dengan bersemangat

"Si Akashi selalu tidak ada saat terjadi sesuatu seperti ini"

"Tapi yang di majiba Akashi-kun ada"

"NAH ITU JUGA!" Aomine masih membara-bara

"Hanya saat di majiba, pesan ancaman disalurkan di televisi bukan dari laptop padahal sebelumnya selalu dari laptop. Mengapa? Karena Akashi sedang tidak memainkan alat-alat nya"

"Mouu.. sama saja tetap di hacking kan –ssu? Tapi Akashicchi bersama kita"

"Beda, Kise. Meretas saluran televisi jauh lebih mudah, jaringan nya terbuka. Berbeda dengan laptop Kuroko yang bahkan dilindungi oleh system pengaman –nanodayo"

Kuroko tampak berfikir keras dan menyatukan setiap penjelasan yang berisi informasi berharga.

"Murasakibara-kun, kemari kan laptopku"

Kuroko meminta laptopnya yang berada di pegang Murasakibara.

"Tetsu kau mau apa lagi?"

"Jika tidak bisa dengan system sensor pada flashdisk, aku akan mengecek secara manual saja meski sulit"

Kuroko mulai mencari program pengamanan lain yang file nya ada di dalam laptop. Beda program pengaman ini dengan yang di flashdisk adalah yang di flashdisk bisa langsung mengakses semua aktifitas termasuk pembobolan, jika yang ini Kuroko harus masuk tahap per tahap ke system pengaman. Mulai dari menyambungkan ke system pengaman utama yang berada di komputer di rumah Kuroko lalu mencari dari sana kesalahan yang terdeteksi. Kalau yang di flashdisk sudah di spesialisasikan.

 _Program opened . . . starting_

 _[input] …login access…_

 _[run] …security system…_

 _Connecting to srv . . . . ERROR_

 _Connecting to srv . . . . CLOSED PROGRAM_

"Eh? Apa lagi ini?"

"Kenapa Kuro-chin~?

"Ada yang sedang masuk ke system ku juga sehingga aku tidak bisa membuka program"

"HAH?"

"Sebentar minna"

Kuroko mencoba masuk ke system lagi.

.

(*cetak miring untuk Kuroko, cetak tebal dan miring untuk Hacker**akan berlaku untuk seterusnya*)

.

 _[command] …login…_

 _[run] …security system…_

 _ **[run to] …admin access…**_

 _ **[read] …property system…**_

 _ **Connecting to system . . . . REQUESTED**_

 _[command] …cancel connection…_

 _[access] …connection…_

 _Connecting to system . . . . CANCELED_

 _ **[run to] …regular access…**_

 _[run to] …manage system…_

 _ **[input] …code…**_

 _ **[run] …read code…**_

 _[run] …block code…_

 _[run] …close access…_

 _[running] …closing access…_

 _[running] …cancel all access…_

 _ **[command] …servpoint#23*%serviceacess%...**_

 _ **Connecting to srv23 . point . . . . REQUESTED**_

 _ **Connecting to srv23 . point . . . . LOADING**_

"SIAL SIAL SIAL, tidak ada cara lain lagi"

 _[go to] …center system…_

 _[run] …close access…_

 _[running] …cancel access while loading…_

 _ **Connecting to srv23 . point . . . . FAILED**_

 _ **Connecting to srv23 . point . . . . CLOSED**_

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, jari-jari nya sangat pegal karena harus adu cepat dengan hacker.

"Kurokocchi bagaimana –ssu?"

"Aku terpaksa mematikan akses dari pusat, sebenarnya ini sedikit berbahaya karena nanti akan merestart ulang system dan terancam error dibeberapa system yang lemah. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada dibobol oleh hacker"

"Oh…" semua ber-oh ria dan lega karena Kuroko berhasil mengatasi ini

"Minna-chin~ ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hacker itu bisa langsung membobol? Bukan kah waktu itu Mido-chin bilang harus ada data pribadi?"

 **DEG!** Semua terkejut dengan penuturan titan ungu, terkejut karena Murasakibara otak nya bisa berfikir begitu, terkejut karena Murasakibara mengingat yang dibilang Midorima tempo lalu, dan yang paling penting terkejut karena mereka melupakan info terpenting dari kejadian ini.

"Hoi hoi bukan kah sudah jelas yang memberi info ya si Mayuzumi itu, berarti sudah terjawab" Aomine dengan sangat percaya diri mengutarakan jawabannya

Yang lain masih tampak berfikir, ragu dengan jawaban Aomine karena sejak kapan Aomine jadi sepintar itu? tapi yang sebenarnya mereka ragu kan adalah karena belum terbukti benarkah Mayuzumi menjual informasi yang ia dapatkan dari hasil coba-coba retas system Kisedai?

 **Krettt..** disaat masih terbenggong, pintu rumah Kise terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Akashi yang masih berbalut setelan khas orang kantoran.

"Tetsu, lihat! Dia baru muncul saat hacker sudah selesai beraksi" bisik Aomine.

"Ya minna" sapa Akashi dan ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman nya.

"Akashi-kun baru pulang?"

"Begitulah, Tetsuya. Maaf lama"

Akashi tersenyum hanya untuk Kuroko, lalu ia melirik pada laptop yang dihadapan Kuroko. Layarnya hitam dengan tulisan-tulisan abstrak.

"Apa ada penyerangan dari hacker lagi?" tanya Akashi

'Tch.. pura-pura bodoh' batin yang lain (minus Kuroko)

"Ya, Akashi-kun"

"Kali ini apa yang dia perbuat?"

"Dia membuat flashdisk ku tidak bisa berfungsi lagi lalu mencoba masuk ke system keamanan secara manual"

"He-eh.."

Aomine sudah sangat geram melihat wajah Akashi yang pura-pura polos, seperti tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Sok bodoh.

"Boleh aku lihat, Tetsuya?"

"Ten—"

"Oi Tetsu aku duluan tadi mau pinjam kan sebelum Akashi datang"

Aomine langsung menyambar laptop Kuroko dan membawa ke pangkuan nya. sebenarnya Aomine hanya mengantisipasi agar Akashi tidak bisa mempelajari program Kuroko lagi. Aomine sudah paham cara licik Akashi.

'nice Aomine/cchi/chin' batin Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara.

"Anoo.. minna, sebenarnya aku binggung. Kenapa hacker itu berusaha merusak pelan-pelan, jika dia bisa langsung membobol tanpa harus mengancam dan memberi kode untuk kita, kenapa dia tidak melakukan nya?"

Semua diam untuk memikir sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"Bukan tidak melakukan nya, Tetsuya. Tapi belum"

 **DEG!**

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Akashi heran, kenapa mereka semua memandang Akashi dengan penuh keterkejutan? Padahal Akashi hanya menjawab se-ada nya saja.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello!

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.

BIG THANKS buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow dan juga BIG THANKS buat **Milo Gosok, vira-hime, Guest, Yuki Caniago, Liuruna, wysan, Iftiyan Herliani253, Kirigaya Shiina, EmperorVer, AySNfc3** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review pada chapter sebelumnya, saya sangat merasa terdukung ^^

saya juga sudah membedakan bagian gaya Kuroko dan Hacker, semoga ini bisa menambah kenyamanan para reader :)

TERIMAKASIH~


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aksi para hacker sudah lebih dari kata merajalela. Bukan hanya game Kisedai yang diteror, banyak game lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Departemen IT milik pemerintah Jepang dipaksa turun tangan dan berusaha keras menyelidiki sumber masalah, juga berusaha meningkatkan keamanan jaringan luas, namun hingga saat ini sedikit pun info tentang hacker belum bisa didapat. Setiap kali menemukan titik awal signal, para agen diminta kesana untuk menangkap hacker tetapi ternyata itu hanya rumah orang lain yang sudah diperiksa tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan masalah ini.

 _Hacker ini sungguh jenius, ia memanfaatkan jaringan orang lain untuk menutupi keberadaan nya._ Begitu penuturan ketua penyelidikan dari IT, yang dikutip oleh koran Jepang.

Hari ini Aomine sedang sibuk bertugas di kepolisian membantu penyelidikan.

Midorima sibuk dirumah sakit karena banyak pasien yang adalah gamer, mereka galau dan mencoba bunuh diri akibat akun game yang sudah mereka pelihara dengan baik malah kena hack.

Kise sibuk di pemotretan karena menjadi model majalah edisi hacker.

Murasakibara meracik resep baru yang kata nya dapat menghilangkan stress.

Kuroko? Kuroko hanya bermain game. Tapi tidak bisa menikmati game yang dimainkan, karena takut-takut hacker muncul.

"Hah…"

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah sembari merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Kuroko tidak bisa tenang jika begini terus, dirinya sudah gatal ingin menjelajah dunia game dengan bebas seperti dulu kala.

'Apa benar ya ini semua ulah Akashi-kun?'

Kuroko masih menolak untuk percaya, Kuroko lah yang paling dekat dengan Akashi secara khusus. Kuroko tidak menemukan motif tingkah Akashi pada perlakuan hacker ini.

Akashi itu sudah kaya raya, untuk apa dia membobol jaringan dan menyebabkan kerugian bagi perusahaan game itu? Akashi juga pandai berbisnis jadi dia tidak butuh cara curang seperti ini kan?

Kuroko menutup matanya guna mengurangi emosi yang tidak jelas. Pikiran nya tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman nya sangat mencurigai Akashi? Padahal Akashi tetap menolong nya.

Tadi malam masalah tentang Mayuzumi sudah beres, dia terbukti tidak menjual informasi keluar. Dan itu karena dibantu oleh Akashi. Akashi dengan berbaik hati mendengar cerita Kuroko tentang informasi dari Mayuzumi, dengan cepat otak nya menarik kesimpulan yang benar dengan fakta yang terbukti setelah Kuroko mengotak atik system jaringan nya.

Namun setelah itu, setelah Akashi pulang, mereka kembali menyalahkan Akashi. Terutama Midorima dan Aomine yang tak segan mengatakan perbuatan Akashi barusan semakin menambah bukti bahwa ia bekerjasama dengan Mayuzumi.

'Kenapa harus Akashi-kun? Kenapa bukan Midorima-kun atau Aomine-kun saja karena mereka yang paling semangat?'

 **OOPS!** Kuroko mebelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena bisa berfikir demikian. Segera saja kepala nya digeleng-gelengkan, menyangkal pikiran buruk itu. cukup Akashi saja yang dicurigai dalam ikatan persahabatan mereka, jangan nambah lagi.

.

.

.

Departemen IT tengah sibuk-sibuk nya mengatasi masalah hacker, kasus ini pun diketuai oleh seseorang yang dalam Departemen IT terkenal paling cerdas, Imayoshi Shoichi.

Imayoshi juga seorang gamer meskipun bukan tingkat professional, jadi perihal masalah ini lebih mudah dipahami nya.

"Sakurai"

"Ha'i sumimasen sumimasen"

Sakurai Ryo segera memberi laporan perkembangan terkait masalah ini. Sakurai sudah menjadi tangan kanan Imayoshi sejak Imayoshi bekerja di sini.

"Hmmm..?"

Imayoshi sedikit binggung melihat tabel statistic yang menunjukkan kegesitan penyerangan hacker pada saluran jaringan. Tabel itu tidak stabil, pola nya hampir selalu berubah.

"Sakurai beri aku file yang ini"

"Ha'i sumimasen sumimasen"

Sakurai bertugas untuk melacak pergerakkan hacker, seperti dari jaringan mana hacker beraksi dan menuju jaringan mana.

Imayoshi menunjuk pada statistic yang menunjukkan paling aktif, dia curiga sesuatu. Meskipun hacker menyerang berbagai sumber game, tapi ada satu game yang paling banyak diserang walaupun dengan jaringan akses yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

Aomine sedang bertugas mengecek ke warnet-warnet. Kantor nya baru mendapat kiriman data dari departemen IT mengenai jaringan yang dipakai hacker berubah-ubah sehingga kemungkinan terbesar adalah terletak di warnet.

Satu per satu bilik warnet di intipnya, rata-rata para pengunjung hanya bermain game dan chatting, ada juga yang sedang menonton 'asupan'.

Tidak ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan ataupun informasi yang berharga. Aomine jadi lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar, lagipula matahari diluar sana sedang menyegat terik. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku sebelah operator, biasanya para pengujung yang mengantri untuk bilik kosong akan duduk disini.

Aomine menarik smirk melihat operator sedang bermain game Kisedai dan pangkat nya yang tinggi, M539, posisi 10, RedBlackHair.

'Lumayan juga'

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak ada"

Operator itu memicing tak suka diperhatikan demikian, Aomine tidak tahu si operator ini sangat sensi dan emosian. Jika sekarang Aomine sedang tidak bertugas pasti lah dia akan mengajak one on one.

Aomine kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya seisi warnet, otak nya berfikir kemana penyelidikan selanjutnya.

Ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari bilik no 6, orang nya berambut putih muka nya datar mirip Kuroko. Orang ini berjalan ke operator untuk membayar biaya main warnet. Entah kenapa insting Aomine berkata orang ini tidak asing, dan cukup berbahaya.

Orang itu cepat-cepat membayar dan segera keluar. Aomine berniat mengejarnya tapi mata nya malah melirik pada bilik no 6 yang tadi dipakai orang itu.

Tak membuang waktu, Aomine masuk kedalam bilik, komputer tidak perlu dinyalakan lagi, langsung saja dia memeriksa history tapi kosong. Sayangnya, Aomine tidak jago mengotak ngatik komputer jadinya ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Aomine pun keluar dari warnet tersebut, melirik kiri kanan mencari orang tersebut, tetapi tidak ada. Namun lagi-lagi instingnya mengatakan orang itu pasti belum jauh dan dikejar kearah kanan.

Sementara itu, sang operator warnet yang memperhatikan Aomine sudah berjalan menjauh, mengambil telepon genggam dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

Aomine kehilangan petunjuk, disini daerah tengah Kota, ramai orang. Aomine memang sengaja memilih tempat di daerah tengah kota karena semakin ke kota semakin kencang jaringan internet, hacker pasti mencari jaringan yang begitu.

Aomine mengidikkan bahu, yasudah jika tidak ketemu lagi dengan orang itu. saat ini ia hanya ingin cepat selesai dari tugas agar bisa pulang dan bermesraan dengan majalah Mai-chan.

Langkah kaki diputar balik, namun harus terhenti.

Mata biru safir nya melihat kaget pada 2 orang yang sedang bercengkrama dipenghujung jalan, tepatnya arah jam 1 dari posisi nya berdiri.

"Hoi hoi, mereka ngapain?" ia bergumam sendiri.

Aomine dengan cepat berjalan mendekat.

 _ **BRUK**_ _._

"Oi hati-hati"

"Maaf saya buru-buru"

Aomine ditabrak bocah sekolahan yang lari-lari, ketika mengembalikan pandangan nya ke ujung jalan, tidak ada lagi objek lagi.

Aomine berlari kesana, melihat dengan teliti semua hal disana, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda lagi.

.

.

.

"Yes! Go go. Special special. Yes. Finishhhhh..!"

Kuroko sedang asik bermain game dari negara tetangga, game ini menurut review di internet belum terjamah oleh hacker, jadi masih aman dimainkan.

Ia tidak ingin memusingkan banyak hal, lagian yang ia butuhkan hanya bermain game. Itulah kenapa Kuroko adalah gamer.

 _ **Kruyukk.. Kryukk..**_

Kuroko terdiam mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Telinga nya ditajam kan untuk lebih teliti mendengar suara itu.

 _ **Kruyukk.. Kryukkk..**_

Kuroko menoleh ke perut nya yang merupakan sumber bunyi. Astaga! Kuroko belum makan seharian ini, terakhir dia makan saat tadi malam dirumah Kise, pantesan saja tubuhnya ringkih begitu.

Kuroko menoleh pada jam dinding, sudah jam 9 malam ternyata.

Sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya lalu bangkit menuju kulkas. Kosong melompong. Kuroko mengedipkan mata nya berkali-kali. Lalu membuat pose berfikir, kapan terakhir kali belanja?

Seorang gamer memang wajar lupa dengan kegiatan lain selain game, tapi Kuroko biasanya sudah berusaha mengingat kesehatan nya, kali ini karena masalah hacker, ia jadi kesibukan dan lupa hal pokok.

Mantel dan dompet diraih, Kuroko berniat membeli makanan cepat saji saja.

.

Lalu lintas masih ramai dilalui, toko-toko juga masih buka dan kedai makanan sedang penuh-penuhnya.

Kuroko membeli sebungkus ramen, sekarang ia berjalan menuju salah satu toko yang menjual jajanan milik Murasakibara.

Toko ini juga banyak pembeli, terutama anak-anak. Kuroko memilih beberapa jajanan ringan yang bisa dimakan bersamaan saat main game.

Ketika membayar ke kasir, Kuroko sempat bertanya kemana Murasakibara. Kata penjaga kasir, Murasakibara sedang di belakang toko menemui seseorang.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah itu ia berjalan memutari toko menuju belakang toko, ia ingin sekedar menyapa sahabatnya itu, serta penasaran siapa yang Murasakibara temui. Jarang-jarang si titan mau bertemu dengan orang.

'Mungkin orang special? Aku kenal tidak ya?'

Kuroko sudah sampai dan bersiap untuk memanggil nama, tapi apa yang dilihat mengurungkan niat nya. Kuroko jelas mengenal siapa orang yang ditemui Murasakibara, namun kenapa orang itu menemui nya? mereka memang bisa dibilang lumayan dekat, tapi ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa?

Entah kenapa jantung Kuroko berdetak tidak karuan, rasanya sangat takut apabila sesuatu yang dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, bahkan ia asingkan dari pikiran nya, malah terjadi.

Kuroko mencoba mendengar-dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jarak Kuroko dengan mereka masih lumayan jauh, tidak terlalu jelas yang terdengar. tapi beberapa kata yang Kuroko dengar membuat badan nya bergetar hebat, tergoncang bak gempa bumi dahsyat.

'Tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin kan?'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca :) saya usahakan cepat update untuk mengungkap misteri demi misteri :D *semoga ada yang nunggu wkwk..

BIG THANKS buat yang udah Fav dan Follow ^^ BIG THANKS juga buat **Iftiyan Herliani253, Kirigaya Shiina, wysan, Yuki Caniago, EmperorVer, Milo Gosok, May Angelf, nimuixkim90, Guest** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review.. maaf saya kurang pande balas review hehe ^^v, tapi saya sangat terdukung dengan review kalian huhu~

A/N : buat nimuixkim90 , saya maniak game nya pas masih zaman SD, sekarang udah lumayan kurang hehe ~. buat Milo Gosok , saya tidak ada secara khusus belajar program gitu, ini hanya secercah pengetahuan dari hasil belajar otodidak dibumbui pengalaman terus diikat sama imajinasi hehe ~. Jika ada reader yang mungkin emang anak IT, yang jelas paham ginian, kalau di fanfic ini masih banyak salah, mohon maaf ya ^^

TERIMAKASIH~


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine tidak bisa tidur, bahkan tidak bernafsu dengan Mai-chan nya. Kepala nya pusing, dia yakin tadi dia tidak salah lihat. Yang satu berbadan tinggi, lawan bicara orang itu bertubuh pendek. Tidak mungkin dia salah lihat karena yang dilihatnya adalah teman nya sendiri, Midorima dan Akashi.

Untuk apa mereka bertemu siang hari begitu? Mereka berdua termasuk orang sibuk.

"ERRGHHH… mungkin hanya kebetulan jumpa, kan di pinggir jalan. Iya pasti gitu.. ARRgghh"

Aomine mencak-cak sendiri. Dia ingin berfikir positive, tapi yang teringat malah Midorima yang sangat giat mencari informasi tentang hacker dan merespon permasalahan ini. Atau jangan-jangan…

"KUSO MEGANEEE!"

.

.

.

"Imayoshi-san, bagaimana? Sumimasen saya bertanya sumimasen"

"Hmmm.. sesuai data statistic, game yang paling banyak diserang adalah Kisedai, ini juga game pertama yang diserang. Pertama, menyerang dari jaringan terbuka langsung menuju server utama. Kedua, dengan cara yang sama tetapi disambungkan ke koneksi yang ada disekitar juga. Ketiga, cara nya masih sama hanya saja hacker melakukan aksi lain dengan mengubah arus yang dikirim ke perangkat lain. Kalau tidak salah, ini kejadian yang di Majiba. Pesan yang ingin disampaikan di keluarkan pada televisi, berarti selama ini ada pesan lain yang ditujukan pada perangkat lain. Setelah kejadian yang ketiga, sepertinya pihak Kisedai melakukan aktivitas system keamanan, seperti mengecek dengan sebuah system pribadi. Setelah ini pergerakkan yang terjadi adalah jaringan tidak dikenal masuk dan memprogram ulang system keamanan tadi, alhasil system itu rusak"

"Sasuga Imayoshi-san. Sumimasen sumimasen saya tidak bisa mendapat info sebanyak itu, sumimasen"

"Dengan ini ada dua kesimpulan, hacker ini sangat jenius atau hacker ini orang dalam sendiri"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Jenius karena mampu mengetahui mana jaringan yang menuju server utama, sanggup menerobos masuk history activity system kemudian langsung mencuri program disana. Huah aku merinding dibuat nya"

"Ettoo.. yang orang dalam? Sumimasen saya banyak bertanya"

"Yang orang dalam sudah jelas kan? setiap system selalu di protect oleh sandi pengaman. Walaupun hacker masuk dari jaringan terbuka, saat sampai pada server tujuan pasti sudah melewati system lain. Singkatnya, hanya orang dalam yang mengetahui sandi itu. lalu coba kau teliti di kejadian ketiga, hacker langsung menyerang ke history activity ketika mengetahui ada system baru yang dipakai"

"Jadi mana yang Imayoshi-san percayai?"

"Dua-dua nya atau mungkin hanya satu, yaitu hacker jenius yang berasal dari dalam"

Imayoshi menampilkan senyuman maut nya. Ia yakin dengan kesimpulan ini, terlebih setelah mendapat telepon dari Kagami Taiga yang juga anggota IT yang ditugaskan mengawas di warnet demi mendapat pergerakkan jaringan.

Kagami tadi menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa ada pembobolan jaringan dari bilik no 6, tapi hanya kecil-kecilan dan bukan kelakuan seperti hacker, lalu Kagami juga memberitahu bahwa Aomine Daiki turut turun tangan.

Imayoshi orang yang tau banyak hal meski sembunyi dibelakang layar. Ia jelas tau siapa mereka yang tergabung dalam tim The Real Kisedai, itulah kenapa ia yakin dengan kesimpulan nya. Diperkuat dengan Aomine yang meski polisi tapi sangat malas turut serta pencarian,hanya untuk masalah hacker ini si polisi itu sampai repot-repot mengecek warnet sana sini. Ini sudah jelas ada masalah 'dari dalam'.

"Sumimasen Imayoshi-san, bagaimana dengan game lain yang juga diretas?"

"Ahh yang itu, itu hanya pengecohan saja agar tambah heboh. Beberapa juga hacker murahan yang memakai jaringan biasa. Kita akan segera membereskan yang itu"

Imayoshi memutar kursi yang diduduki menghadap ke tembok. Ia berfikir, Jika benar ini seperti kesimpulan nya, entah mengapa rasanya sangat gampang?

.

.

 _ **Xx:/home/xx/access#**_

 _ **Run:/setting/xx^pointaccess/%serv%system%regular#**_

 _ **[login] …private network…**_

 _ **[command] …block to act while error…**_

 _ **Connecting to network . . . . STARTING**_

 _ **Connecting to network . access . . . . LOADING**_

 _ **[running] …program…**_

 _ **[go to] programserv.23log…manage%system%#**_

 _ **Connecting to network . access . . . . SUCCESS**_

 _ **Scanning . . . .**_

 _ **Scanning to code . . . . ACTIVE**_

 _ **Discovery to addressx.1. .2.3 pop up#**_

 _ **import user . to srv23**_

 _ **[run] …attack target…**_

.

.

 **Bipp Bipp Bipp**

"Hmmm?"

"Imayoshi-san, ada yang menyelusup ke jaringan!"

Imayoshi menatap ke layar ditengah ruangan. Layar itu berwarna merah menandakan ada bahaya. Gambar yang muncul berisi lingkaran merah kecil yang berada di tengah pusaran jaringan.

Satu per satu komputer diruangan tersebut padam. Para staff mulai panik, berusaha menghidupkan kembali komputer mereka.

"Aktifkan GPS Signal Tracker! Cari darimana signal ini!"

Imayoshi tidak bisa tinggal diam, ini gawat. Layar sudah menunjukkan beberapa file data yang berhasil di bobol.

Kepanikan semakin terjadi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan akses jaringan, semua terblock. Bahkan signal handphone mendadak kosong.

"Tidakkk! Tidakk!"

Beberapa staff mulai berteriak. Ini kejadian langka, dimana Departemen IT kebobolan oleh entah siapa, yang jelas ini hacker.

Ruangan jadi sunyi, layar sudah bertulisan "ALL DATA DELETED"

Imayoshi terdiam. Bukan, ini bukan seperti kesimpulan Imayoshi, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu.

"Na Sakurai"

"Ha'i? sumimasen sumimasen"

"Kita terjebak"

.

.

 _ **Attacking target. . . . SUCCESS**_

Komputer super size tersebut menampilkan tanda centang yang besar. Entah pada siapa ditunjukkan, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

.

.

.

Kuroko merana. Ia memasuki sebuah warnet, duduk disalah satu bilik dan mulai bermain.

Sudah satu jam sejak dari toko Murasakibara, dirinya tidak ingin percaya apa yang ia lihat dan dengar.

" _ **Jaringan Kisedai pelan-pelan rusak, begitu lah"**_

" _ **Hanya itu kena rusak nya?**_

"… _**apa… lagi?"**_

"… _ **terus..kan…..iya"**_

" _ **tidak… buru… saja sih"**_

Namun potongan percakapan yang berhasil ia dengar terus berngiang ria dalam memori otak. Meski tidak jelas makna nya tapi, _Hanya itu_ katanya? Itu lebih dari parah, bagi Kuroko. Kerusakan itu saja hampir menghancurkan game dan karirnya. Tambah parah karena orang yang mengucapkan itu adalah orang yang seumur hidup Kuroko harapkan bukan dia. Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko Tetsuya menolak bahwa Akashi Seijuurou ada hubungan dengan semua ini. Dan dengan yakin tidak mengikut sertakan Murasakibara Atsushi juga. Kuroko menyakini dirinya salah mengartikan, tapi nada bicara Akashi sangat merendahkan, seperti tidak senang karena hanya itu yang rusak.

Kuroko keluar dari warnet, membosankan. Spek komputer nya masih standard, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Maklum saja, Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan spek tinggi.

Kembali berjalan tanpa tujuan sembari menendang kerikil kecil yang numpang tempat ditengah jalan. Ia membangun sendiri game Kisedai, merangkai dan merilisnya. Kenapa harus dirusak? Kok tega? Kuroko tidak paham.

"Arrgg—"

 _Pusat Departemen IT dibobol langsung oleh sumber tak dikenal. Ini seperti peringatan dari hacker untuk tidak ikut campur urusan mereka, sebab menurut narasumber Imayoshi Shoichi selaku ketua yang memegang kasus ini, tim nya sudah berhasil menyusun pola yang diemban sang hacker._

Teriakan Kuroko terpotong oleh suara siaran berita yang dipasang digedung tinggi pada persimpangan lampu merah.

" _Tiba-tiba saja ada signal terdeteksi yang mengarah ke pusat, lalu data dihapus"_

" _Apa yang sekarang bisa kalian lakukan? Tolong jelaskan sedikit"_

" _Kami berusaha mengembalikan data yang terhapus, setelah itu akan menyelidiki lagi asal signal tadi. Gerakan signal sangat cepat, kami ragu jika itu jaringan lokal. Maksudnya, orang ini punya koneksi lebih. Sebenarnya hal ini memberi kami sebuah petunjuk"_

 _Berikut saya bacakan beberapa informasi yang sudah berhasil didapat :_

 _Hacker menyerang dari jaringan terbuka atau saat sebuah perangkat sedang online. Ini bisa jadi pola penyerangan nya, dari jaringan terbuka menuju server utama. Penentuan server utama dilakukan dari sambungan jaringan satu sama lain yang nanti nya mengarah pada gelombang signal paling besar karena berfungsi sebagai pusat control. Saat sudah memasuki jaringan perangkat, beberapa data sudah bisa langsung di hacking, misalnya alamat IP perangkat tersebut. Inilah yang membantu para hacker dengan mudah melewati system keamanan, yaitu dengan mengotak ngatik sandi melalui alamat IP. Namun sampai saat ini wujud hacker masih belum dipastikan, sedangkan jaringan yang dipakai hacker terus berubah-ubah, kemungkinan nya ada dua. Pertama, hacker memotong arus sebuah jaringan lalu memakainya sebagai tameng. Kedua, hacker menyebar banyak jaringan yang bisa dengan mudah menangkap signal jaringan disekitar nya lalu membuat free access._

 _Itu saja informasi saat ini, kami akan selalu memberi yang terakurat. Pastikan perangkat anda aman dan masih nyaman digunakan._

Sekitaran jalan dipenuhi sorakkan. Ada yang memuji kehebatan hacker, ada pula yang memaki-maki.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, tapi ia sedikit lega. Dari tadi ia memohon agar semua baik-baik saja, dan sepertinya doa nya terkabul. Berita ini menyiarkan siaran live, itu artinya kejadian ini baru terjadi tidak lama. Akashi tadi ditempat Murasakibara, berarti jelas bukan Akashi kan? Kuroko pasti tadi hanya salah dengar, ia salah mengartikan lagipula memang hanya sepintar yang didengar. Kuroko telah salah paham dan betapa bodoh dirinya galau karena itu.

Kuroko tersenyum, ia tak perlu mencurigai siapapun lagi. Ia hanya perlu mengatasi hacker ini, itu saja. Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah telah berfikir seperti tadi.

"Mungkin tadi Akashi-kun menanyakan kabar ku dan game Kisedai, sudah jelas begitu kan? Akashi-kun memang orang baik" gumam nya pelan.

Sekali lagi, Kuroko tegaskan dalam dirinya, dia tidak akan percaya ada pengkhianat disekitar nya, terutama dalam ruang lingkup persahabatan nya. Kuroko percaya pada teman-teman nya, karena mereka begitu berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca :)

BIG THANKS buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow, BIG THANKS juga buat **Kanej shipper, AySNfc3, siucchi, Kirigaya Shiina, nimuixkim90** yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi review di chap sebelumnya.

A/N : Etto.. wah saya terkejut di review oleh author senior siucchi-san, mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan memberi dukungan, semoga fanfic ini nyaman dinikmati ^^

Seluruh dukungan dari kalian, siapapun dan dimanapun, sangat bermanfaat bagi saya huhuhu~

TERIMAKASIH~


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

"Imayoshi-san, apa yang dimaksud dengan kita terjebak? Sumimasen saya bertanya"

"Kalau kau fikir, bagaimana caranya hacker itu bisa membobol kita?"

"Eh? Itu…"

"Tentu dari riwayat jaringan yang kita gunakan saat melacak keberadaan nya. ia menelusuri kembali jaringan itu. jaringan dimanfaatkan untuk menjalankan sebuah system operasi, jaringan yang kita pakai terhubung langsung dengan system utama. Saat kita melacaknya, kita sudah terjebak"

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak bisa menyerang kembali atau menghentikan itu?"

"Itu karena dia duluan memberi perintah pada system, apabila mendeteksi gangguan dari luar, maka akan ter block secara otomatis. Sebenarnya bisa saja kita menghentikan itu, jika saja kita punya system yang terpisah dari semua system, yang mampu menerobos arus jaringan dalam kecepatan diatas rata-rata, kemudian merombak perintah"

"Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Hubungi Momoi Satsuki, minta dia untuk bergabung disini"

"Momoi-san? Tapi Momoi-san bekerja untuk Departemen Pelayanan Masyarakat"

"Tidak apa-apa, pemerintah akan memindah tugas kan dia"

"Ha'i sumimasen sumimasen. Imayoshi-san, apa ini benar tentang hacker yang berasal dari orang dalam Game Kisedai?"

"Jika itu benar, ini sudah terlalu jauh bagi nya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmmm…"

Departemen IT masih sibuk memperbaiki system yang berhasil di bobol serta berupaya mem back up data yang sempat terhapus.

Kali ini, Imayoshi harus tutup mulut untuk kesimpulan nya. beberapa hal berubah haluan secara tidak jelas memporak poranda kan analisis data yang mati-matian didapat.

Yang bisa Imayoshi lakukan sekarang adalah memikirkan, jika bukan _dia_ , siapa lagi?

.

.

.

Hari ini Kuroko dan kawan-kawan kembali berkumpul, tentu nya tanpa Akashi dan Momoi. Sebuah taman di pinggiran kota menjadi tempat pilihan mereka, karena di tengah kota masih ribut dengan berita pembobolan. Beralas sebuah tikar dan dibawah pohon yang rindang, mereka duduk dengan damai serta memangku laptop masing-masing.

"Minna, aku sudah temukan cara agar hacker itu tidak bisa menganggu kita saat kita bermain game"

"Serius Kurokocchi-ssu?"

"Bagaimana cara nya Tetsu?"

"Hacker itu kan bisa membobol karena mengetahui jaringan kita online, jadi kita hanya perlu menyembunyikan jaringan kita"

"Kukira kau menciptakan system offline untuk game mu, Tetsu"

"Itu tidak bisa dilakukan"

"Kuroko, apa maksud mu menyembunyikan jaringan itu membuat jaringan palsu -nanodayo?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tugas jaringan palsu itu hanya untuk menutupi jaringan asli"

"Cara nya –ssu?"

"Kita membuat sebuah akses jalur jaringan lagi dari jaringan asli yang online, nanti nya kita akan mengatur layanan data jaringan menjadi yang palsu itu akses utama. Kita hanya perlu memotong sedikit alur dari bagian koneksi, namun ujung koneksi untuk jaringan palsu adalah buntu. Jadi meskipun hacker datang menyerang, tidak akan bisa menganggu perangkat kita lagi"

"Keren –ssu, Kurokocchi memang terbaik!"

Kuroko tersenyum puas, semalaman ia berfikir cara mengatasi hacker agar aktifitas utama nya dalam hidup ini tidak lagi terganggu. Cara ini terbilang efektif untuk mengelabui hacker, Kuroko sudah mencoba nya pada komputer spek tinggi yang ia miliki.

Kise memuji Kuroko dengan riang gembira, Murasakibara sambil memakan maibou hanya mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui, Midorima tentu nya malu memberi kata pujian, sementara Aomine sedang gundah hati. Aomine masih mencoba memikirkan apa hubungan Midorima dan Akashi? Tentu saja mereka tidak mungkin ada hubungan special yang romantis. Semua dari mereka tau siapa yang Akashi sukai dan betapa setia nya makhluk itu.

"Kuroko, bagaimana jika hacker itu ternyata bisa menyerang tanpa menggunakan jaringan yang terhubung –nanodayo?"

"Tidak mungkin bisa, akses yang bisa dia dapat hanya melalui jaringan itu kan?"

Kepercayaan Aomine terhadap Midorima sudah tinggal setengah. Bukankah seharusnya ide Kuroko ini disambut baik? Kenapa Midorima menebak penyerangan tanpa jaringan? Jika bukan karena dia tau itu akan terjadi.

"Aomine! Kenapa kau memandang ku begitu –nanodayo?"

"Hah? Apa? Mana ada, perasaan saja"

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

Nah, bahkan Midorima menyadari itu.

"Mencurigai apa? Untuk apa mencurigai jika itu memang sudah terbukti?"

"Ap—"

"AOMINE-KUN, MIDORIMA-KUN! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia menuduhku hacker –nanodayo"

"Aku tidak ada menyebut itu, dia yang merasa begitu. Sudah jelas memang dia"

"Mou… Aku tidak mengerti –ssu, kemarin itu kalian berdua sangat kompak, sekarang kalian bertengkar –ssu"

"Aomine-kun, kenapa bisa menuduh begitu? Bukan kah harusnya sudah cukup hanya Akashi-kun saja yang dituduh?"

"Akashi tetap hacker juga, mereka bekerja sama! Aku melihat sendiri mereka bertemu!"

"Hah? Kau jadikan itu alasan –nanodayo? kau tidak tahu apa yang kami pertemukan kan?"

"Memang nya apa lagi alasan kalian bertemu? Kau tidak—"

Aomine terdiam, insting nya memberi tanda ada yang tidak enak disekitar mereka.

"Lihat –nanodayo! dia tidak bisa melanjutkan alasan nya!"

Aomine tetap diam. Ia fokus menajamkan instingnya untuk merasakan hawa ini, hawa seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing. Ia pernah merasakan hawa ini sebelumnya.

Meskipun Aomine itu bodoh. Dari mereka semua, hanya dia yang paling sering dapat nilai nol saat sekolah, namun instingnya tidak pernah mati, tajam bagai belati yang selalu diasah.

"Aomine-kun, ada apa?"

Aomine memandang sekitar, mencari ada kah kira nya orang yang dia kenal berbahaya? Tidak ada tanda-tanda. Aomine menghela nafas lelah.

'Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja' batin nya.

Padahal Aomine yakin instingnya selalu tepat. Ia sekarang kembali memandang Midorima yang tetap bersih keras tidak mau dituduh hacker.

"Kau tid—"

 **BOOM!**

Lagi-lagi ucapan nya terpotong. Kali ini oleh suara ledakan bom dari air mancur di tengah taman. Beberapa pengunjung yang kebetulan duduk disana sudah habis basah kuyup, yang lain nya lari tak beraturan.

"ADA BOM, ADA BOM!"

Taman yang damai berubah ricuh.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT DISINI ADA BOM, CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI"

Para bapak-bapak mengambil tindakan menjauhkan anak-anak kecil yang bermain disekitaran sana. Kuroko dan kawan-kawan juga memandang kekacauan yang terjadi, mereka duduk tidak jauh dari air mancur sehingga beberapa pengunjung sudah berdiri didekat mereka. Ditengah kehebohan itu, mereka tentu tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang ikut berdekatan dengan arah mereka, terutama didekat Kuroko. Dalam gerakan cepat, sesuatu sudah tertempel pada laptop Kuroko.

"Semua nya harap tinggalkan taman ini"

Suara dari pengeras suara yang dibawa oleh salah satu polisi yang baru tiba memberi instruksi untuk dijalani.

Kuroko dan kawan-kawan juga bergegas membereskan barang mereka dan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

.

Kuroko duduk sendirian di salah satu kedai makan yang menyediakan wifi gratis. Bukan tidak punya modal, Kuroko hanya memanfaatkan fasilitas.

"Hah.."

Bokong didudukan pada sofa yang empuk, segelas vanilla milkshake pun segera dipesan.

Midorima tidak ingin berkumpul karena marah dengan Aomine, Aomine pun demikian. Kise tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan untuk photoshot, sementara Murasakibara ingin makan jajan ditempat lain. Padahal Kuroko ingin berkumpul dan main game bersama, tapi malah jadi begini. Terkadang memang kenyataan tak sesuai harapan.

Vanilla milkshake yang sudah tersaji diminum dengan rakus melepas dahaga yang penat. Laptop biru muda dinyalakan, wifi disambungkan, hanya game lah penghilang stress nya.

 _BlueShadow login success_

"Eh?"

Kuroko terkejut, di bagian pertemanan terlihat akun teman-teman nya sedang online juga. Mereka semua, malu-malu kucing ternyata.

 _YellowBoy : Photoshot ku masih setengah jam lagi –ssu_

 _PurpleTitan : Antrian masih panjang~_

 _NavyLight : Aku bosan_

 _LuckyGreen : Aku bukan nya mau main –nanodayo, tadi aku hanya niat mengecek hero yang ku upgrade saja_

 _NavyLight : Tsundere_

 _YellowBoy : Tsundere (2)_

 _PurpleTitan : Tsundere (3)_

 _LuckyGreen : Urusai –nanodayo!_

Kuroko tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Teman-teman nya ini memang yang terbaik bagi nya, tidak salah jika hati nya menyatakan betapa berharga apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Kadang sebenarnya Kuroko juga berharap Akashi dan Momoi bisa ikut bermain game bersama, Kuroko ingin memberitahu betapa asik menikmati hidup secara leluasa, apalagi karena memang hobby. Bukan tuntutan kenyataan yang banyak kebohongan.

Didalam game tidak ada kebohongan, memiliki skill maka menang, lemah tentu kalah. Sesimpel itu. persetan dengan yang namanya CHEAT, skill asli yang hebat dapat mematahkan itu. itu sudah dibuktikan oleh gamer legendary yang nama akun nya kosong alias Kuhaku. Tapi saat ini, Kuroko juga sudah membuktikan itu, makanya dia bisa sampai pada tingkat gamer dunia. Dan Kuroko dengan cerdas menanamkan itu pada game nya.

Sebuah fitur istimewa pada Game Kisedai adalah sebuah system yang dapat mensensor kecocokan aksi dalam game dengan gerakan operasional yaitu mouse dan keyboard yang digunakan untuk menjalankan aksi dalam game. Apabila tidak sesuai, maka system tidak akan mendeteksi itu sebagai sebuah gerakan aksi. Alhasil, semua cheat tidak akan berfungsi.

 _BlueShadow : Minna, ayo mulai!_

 _YellowBoy : Ayooo –ssu.._

 _PurpleTitan : Ok~_

 _NavyLight : Yosh!_

 _LuckyGreen : Ya_

Stage play team battle dimulai, Kuroko memposisikan duduk dengan nyaman, jari-jari tangan dibunyikan sebagai pemanasan, mata dibuka lebar-lebar agar tampak jelas.

 _Battle Start in_

3..

2..

1..

 **STA—**

"Eh?"

Kuroko terkejut lagi, layar laptop nya bertuliskan _[TIDAK ADA KONEKTIVITAS]_

Kuroko mengecek jaringan wifi, baik-baik saja. Melihat-lihat pada orang-orang disekitar nya, mereka menggunakan wifi dengan tenang.

"Apaan lagi ini?"

 _[access] …admin access…_

 _[go to] …connection system…_

 _[run] …connection to WIFI#2333267#freelogin…_

 _Connect to wifi . . . . FAILED_

 _Connection ERROR._

 _Operation TIME OUT._

Kuroko mencoba mengecek dimana masalah koneksi nya, tapi tidak bisa mengakses koneksi manapun. Semua arus jaringan yang Kuroko beri malah berpulang balik pada perangkat nya.

"Tidak mungkin hack—"

Kuroko terkejut lagi dan lagi, kali ini mata nya sampai membelalak sempurna. Kuroko sudah yakin dengan apa yang ia rancang mengenai jaringan untuk mengelabui hacker, tapi sayangnya, kali ini Kuroko memanfaatkan jaringan wifi yang bisa diakses dengan bebas untuk terhubung pada perangkat nya dan tersambung ke server game.

"SIAL!"

Emosi, Kuroko baru saja ingin bersantai, baru saja.

 **DEG!**

'Tidak, bukan emosi yang harus kuandalkan saat ini. Jika hacker itu mengakses pada jaringan wifi yang sama, artinya dia ada disekitar sini'

Kuroko melirik sekitar, mencari orang yang paling mencurigakan. Mata nya bergerak gesit tidak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun, biar saja orang-orang yang menatap aneh untuk nya.

Tidak ada dalam kedai ini. Kuroko sudah hampir naik emosi lagi, tapi matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pada seberang kedai. Kedai ini terbuka tanpa kaca, outdoor. Kuroko bisa melihat jelas seberang sana, disebuah kedai indoor, seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan penutup kepala, sebuah laptop dan jari yang bermain disana. Kuroko yakin itu dia!

Lembaran uang dihambur asal di meja untuk bayar minuman, Kuroko menutup laptop nya dengan kasar dan berlari keluar.

Lampu penyebrang jalan berwarna merah, beberapa detik Kuroko terbuang sia-sia. Mata nya fokus pada kedai indoor itu, orang itu sudah bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana.

'Cepatlah cepatlah cepatlah!' gerutu dalam hati.

Begitu lampu berubah hijau, Kuroko duluan berlari mendahului yang lain.

 **Klingklingkling** , lonceng tanda pintu terbuka berbunyi pada kedai indoor itu.

"Selamat dat—"

"Apa kau melihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam tadi?"

Maaf untuk sopan santun, Kuroko sedang diburu oleh kesempatan.

Tempat duduk itu sudah kosong, hanya bekas gelas minuman dan tisu saja.

"Orang yang duduk disana, tuan? Orang itu baru saja pergi, kalau tidak salah kearah sana"

 **Klingklingkling** , lonceng itu berbunyi lagi. Dua kali dalam semenit karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang hampir kehilangan ciri diri nya yang begitu tenang dan damai. Lagi-lagi maaf untuk sopan santun.

Kuroko secepat kilat berlari pada arah yang ditunjukkan. Kesempatan jarang berbaik hati untuk datang lagi, jadi kesempatan yang sudah datang harus dikejar.

"HEI!"

Matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari, orang itu mendengar tetapi tidak menoleh. Ia berjalan semakin cepat, Kuroko pun terus mengejar.

"TUNGGU!"

Sisa suara yang masih bisa bersahut indah diudara dikeluarkan, Kuroko kelelahan. Fisiknya memang lemah dan payah.

 **Drrt.. Drrtt..** ponsel nya disaku celana sedari tadi sudah bergetar, entah berapa panggilan yang masuk, Kuroko tebak pasti dari teman-teman nya karena Kuroko tiba-tiba disconnect. tapi Kuroko tidak bisa mengangkat, pada mereka bisa dijelaskan nanti.

Hoshh.. hoshhhh..

Nafasnya sudah berhembus tak beraturan, oksigen dipasok dengan ganas.

Orang itu berbelok pada sebuah gang, Kuroko berusaha terus berlari sebisanya.

"Hei.."

Gang itu buntu. Kuroko berfikir sudah berhasil menangkap sosok ini, tapi kepala nya sudah pusing, badan nya lemas, kaki nya terasa patah dan pandangan nya mulai mengabur. Oksigen terus dihirup, detak jantung berkali lipat lebih kencang. Kuroko tidak kuat lagi, tapi masih harus bertahan, setidaknya mengetahui siapa orang ini.

"Kau kah hacker itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain semilir angin yang numpang lewat. Kuroko terjatuh ke tanah dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, laptopnya pun ikut terhempas.

"H-hei, j-jawa-b" suara sudah terbata-bata untuk berucap

Orang itu berbalik untuk menatap Kuroko. Sayangnya, Kuroko tak jelas melihat wajah orang tersebut karena penutup kepala yang berasal dari topi jaket.

Hanya sebuah seringaian diwajah itu yang sanggup Kuroko amati sebelum akhirnya orang itu kembali berbalik dan meloncat dari tembok pembatas gang.

"S-sial!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca

BIG THANKS buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow, BIG THANKS juga buat **vira-hime, wysan, Yuki Caniago, AySNfc3, cbx, EmperorVer, Arisamkd, May Angelf, nimuixkim90, Takatsuki. zhen, Arisa Ezakiya** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review pada chap yang lalu.

buat Takatsuki. zhen , maaf nih saya kurang tau tentang app nya soalnya tidak saya pakai hehe saya selalu buka dari browser hehe

.

A/N :

Server : Layanan khusus yang berjalan pada sebuah system operasi jaringan

Jaringan : Sistem yang terhubung dengan atau tanpa kabel

Sistem : Kumpulan komponen yang saling berhubungan yang digunakan pada tujuan tertentu

Software : Perangkat lunak penyimpan data yang hanya dapat dibaca oleh komputer

Access Point : Pusat akses

Regular access : Akses nya terbatas, akses pada hal umum saja. Ini biasanya karena system belum mampu mengakses lebih jauh

Admin access : Akses ke seluruhan sampai property system yang paling kecil pun

VIP access : Akses pribadi, biasanya tertutup. Ini akses paling bagus sih, mencakup langsung regular dan admin tapi jarang dipakai, kecuali saat mengecek sampai komponen sebuah system

Go to : Menuju ke

Run : Menjalankan

Run to : Menjalankan untuk

Running : Sedang berjalan

*Maksud 'jalan' disini adalah untuk proses pada komputer, bukan jalan kaki wkwk..

Compile : Menyusun, biasanya pada kode acak yang didapat secara paksa, jadi harus disusun lagi agar dapat terbaca oleh system sehingga program bisa berjalan

Read : Baca, bisa juga diartikan 'buka', misalnya pada sebuah kode yang baru dimasukkan

Command : Memberi perintah secara khusus pada system atau program

Sekian artian singkatnya, akan lebih mudah dipahami jika bersamaan dengan aksi nya nanti hehe mohon maaf banget seharusnya ini dijelaskan di awal-awal, tapi… yasudah lah ya hehe

Semoga dengan ini reader bisa semakin nyaman menikmati ff ini ^^

(Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penjelasan. Sekali lagi, saya bukan anak IT) #CumaOtodidakDibumbuiPengalaman :v

RnR,please?

TERIMAKASIH~


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : GAMER VS HACKER**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA X GENERATION OF MIRACLES**

 **GENRE : ACTION (?) SCI-FI (?) *tidak terlalu tau mau genre apa, maaf.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya kemudian mengucek sedikit, kepala nya masih terasa pusing dan stamina nya belum pulih kembali.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga"

"Aku kenapa memangnya? Ini dimana?"

"Ini dirumahku…

Kuroko melirik ke sekitar, ruangan yang simple saja. Single bed, meja dan lemari.

…Tapi bukan dikamar ku. Tadi aku menemukan mu pingsan di jalan"

"Ah iya! Itu! hacker, dimana hackernya?"

"Hacker apa, Tetsuya?"

"Tadi aku sedang mengejar seseorang, aku yakin dia adalah hacker nya"

"Siapa—"

"KUROKOCCHI –SSU…"

Kamar tempat Kuroko berisitirahat didobrak masuk oleh para pemuda bersurai warna warni, kini ruangan tidak setenang tadi.

"Minna?"

"Aku yang memberi tahu mereka, Tetsuya. Makanya aku tidak menempatkan mu dikamar ku, bisa berantakkan nanti"

"Kurokocchi, kau tidak apa-apa –ssu?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini, Tetsu?"

Kise dan Aomine langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mereka meneliti tiap inchi tubuh Kuroko, sekalian modus saja.

"Tadi aku sedang mengejar hacker nya"

"Hacker –ssu?"

"Dimana hackernya Tetsu? Biar kutangkap dia"

"Aominecchi mana bisa menangkap nya, kau belum bangun pun hacker nya sudah keburu kabur"

"Apa katamu Kise?!"

"Diamlah, kalian berdua sama saja!"

Midorima menginterupsi pertikaian mulut antara Aomine dan Kise. Sejak tadi, ia dan Murasakibara hanya berdiam di dekat pintu. Murasakibara harus berdiri disana karena memakan snacknya.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lost connection? Apa itu karena hacker? Tapi bukan kah kau bilang sudah membuat jaringan palsu?"

"Saat bermain tadi, aku menggunakan jaringan wifi di salah satu kedai. Hacker itu menerobos dari jaringan wifi, tentunya wifi yang terbuka umum tidak di lindungi dari masing-masing perangkat"

"Tetsuya yakin begitu? Tapi bagaimana dia tahu Tetsuya mengakses dari wifi?"

Semua menoleh pada suara yang berbicara. Rasa waspada dan kecurigaan memenuhi seisi kamar.

Akashi memandang satu per satu wajah teman-teman nya yang memandang dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ku katakan salah?"

Semua menggeleng seirama.

"Hah.." Akashi menghela nafas, ia berjalan ke tepi kasur yang masih Kuroko tiduri. Aomine dan Kise segera bangkit dan mundur teratur.

"Tetsuya, lain kali lebih waspada lah pada lingkungan mu. Bisa jadi akses wifi hanya untuk mengelabui semata. Paham?"

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Jika pikiran Kuroko merespon atmosfer diruangan ini, maka yang Kuroko yakini adalah Akashi semakin mencurigakan. Tetapi jika tetap pada prinsipnya, maka sekarang Akashi murni ingin menolongnya. Tidak tahu yang mana, senyuman Akashi tampak lembut.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kalian jika ada apa-apa beritahu saja pada pelayan ku"

Akashi berdiri dan mengambil jas serta tas kerjanya. Ia lalu mengusap pelan kepala Kuroko.

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun, hati-hati ya"

Akashi membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman saja. Yang lain tidak ada yang berani ikut nimbrung pada moment duo chibi tersebut.

Sampai Akashi sudah keluar ruangan, Aomine masih memastikan langkah kaki yang sudah mejauh dari balik pintu.

"Ini kesempatan!" sorak Aomine.

"Maksudmu apa Aominecchi?"

"Ini kesempatan emas. kita sekarang berada dirumah Akashi, kita bisa memeriksa segala hal dirumah ini, kita akan segera menangkap basah hacker itu!"

"Aomine-kun, apa kau masih mencurigai Akashi-kun hacker nya?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsu! Apa kalian tidak curiga juga? Tadi dia sudah berkata sampai begitu, dia tahu tentang jaringan"

"Akashi tahu karena dia pintar –nanodayo"

"Akashi-kun sudah menolongku, tidak mungkin dia yang berbuat sejahat ini"

Kuroko sudah berjanji tidak ingin mencurigai teman-teman nya, tadi saat melihat senyum Akashi yang sangat tulus, Kuroko yakin itu senyum yang sangat berbeda dengan seringaian sang hacker.

"Justru karena dia bisa menolongmu, itu menambah kecurigaan"

Semua menatap kebinggungan pada Aomine. Siapa yang akan curiga hal baik? Yakinlah tidak ada. Tapi insting Aomine begitu keras berfikiran lain.

"Kenapa Akashi bisa ada disana? Hei kalian tahu bahwa Akashi sangat sibuk"

"Mungkin kebetulan saja ne~"

"Tidak mungkin! Tetsu, tadi kau masih disekitaran taman kan?"

"Ha'i Aomine-kun"

"Rute disitu sama sekali bukan rute Akashi"

Midorima tidak percaya, si bodoh beraksi dan menjadi pintar. Mungkin ilmu kedokteran nya harus diasah lagi untuk fenomena ini. Kise diam-diam merasa takjub dan bersumpah akan belajar keras untuk mengejar kepintaran Aomine yang mendadak. Murasakibara memikirkan makanan apa yang telah di konsumsi oleh Aomine sampai bisa tajam berfikir.

Sementara Kuroko, ia mencoba mencerna. Masuk akal memang, tetapi bagaimana mungkin Akashi adalah orang yang tadi ia kejar? Kuroko mencoba mengingat gerak gerik hacker tersebut. Berbeda, bagi Kuroko itu berbeda.

"Dengan menemukan hal mencurigakan dirumah ini, kita akan bisa membuktikan ini"

Aomine masih bersemangat mengutarakan maksudnya.

Midorima berkacak pinggang sembari menaikkan bingkai kacamata nya.

"Tapi kita akan segera ketahuan –nanodayo. rumah ini pasti dipenuhi cctv dan pelayan sana sini"

"Oi, Midorima. Kau ingin membela Akashi ya? Kau berusaha mencari alasan agar kita tidak mengebrek rumah ini dan menemukan buktinya kan? kau bersekongkol dengan nya!"

"Aku tidak bersekongkol dengan nya!"

"Jika tidak, seharunya kau menyetujui ini"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta disini, dari pintu masuk tadi sampai kesini saja sudah berapa banyak cctv yang kita lewati"

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, jangan bertengkar lagi –ssu"

"Ini sal—"

"Aku setuju"

Krik krik. Ruangan jadi sunyi selain suara detik jarum jam.

Kuroko memaksa tubuhnya yang masih lelah untuk terduduk pada tepian kasur. Perlahan semua mata menoleh pada dirinya. Murasakibara sampai tidak mengunyah snack nya lagi.

"Aku memang tidak menuduh Akashi-kun, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba memeriksa"

Ya, daripada Kuroko termakan konfilk batin lagi, dan selagi ada kesempatan, dimanfaatkan saja. Kuroko yakin bukan Akashi, seharunya tidak akan masalah hanya dengan memeriksa sedikit.

"Kuroko apa kau yakin?"

"Ha'i Midorima-kun. Mungkin Aomine-kun benar, ini kesempatan kita. Hanya memeriksa saja tidak akan apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan cctv dan para pelayan –ssu?"

"Soal itu…"

.

.

.

"Momoi Satsuki desu, yoroshikune"

"Momoi-san, selamat bergabung disini. Sumimasen disini masih berantakan, sumimasen sumimasen"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Langsung saja, ini data-data yang harus kau periksa. Tolong ya"

"Baik, Imayoshi-san"

Momoi akhirnya bergabung dengan departemen IT setelah mendapat surat dari pemerintah yang meminta nya turut menyelidiki kasus hacker. Pembobolan jaringan termasuk penanganan hukum negara, ini diperkuat karena beberapa perusahaan game memberi pengaduan atas kerugian yang mereka alami.

Saat ini Momoi bersama Imayoshi dan Sakurai sedang berada pada ruangan khusus yang terpisah dari anggota lain. Kantor masih belum stabil setelah penyerangan tempo lalu. Imayoshi terlebih dahulu mengurus system yang lebih dibutuhkan, ruangan ini akan menjadi base utama dalam penyelidikan.

"Eh? Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada data ini"

Momoi tampak binggung, sesuatu yang sangat sepele bisa di deteksi nya dalam sekejap. Imayoshi dan Sakurai mendekati Momoi untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa jalur akses nya berbeda untuk satu sasaran yang sama?"

Momoi menunjukkan dua kertas berisi data yang tadi diberikan, kertas lain disingkirkan ke meja lain. Kertas pertama dan kedua memiliki sasaran yang sama, yaitu Kisedai Game. Namun, ada perbedaan yang tidak terlalu mencolok disana.

"Sumimasen Momoi-san, saya tidak mengerti. Sumimasen sumimasen"

"Ketika mengakses suatu hal, sudah ada tujuan. Jika jalur berbeda, sudah pasti tujuan berbeda. Perhatikan ini, dikertas pertama akses ditembakkan pada jaringan server tanpa merusak apapun, ini seperti di hack hanya untuk memata-matai. Dikertas kedua akses langsung ditujukan menganggu proses server yang menghambat laju jaringan"

"Mungkin hacker memang sengaja melakukan itu? sumimasen sumimasen"

"Aku tidak berfikir begitu karena gelombang signal nya tampak berbeda. Ini dilancarkan melalui dua system yang jelas berbeda. Imayoshi-san bisa ku pinjam komputer mu sebentar?"

"Silakan"

"Apa hubungan jaringan sudah pulih?"

"Hanya dari komputer ini yang sudah kupulihkan. Kau bisa mengakses bebas seperti biasa tetapi tidak bisa memakai system utama"

"Baiklah, itu cukup"

Momoi dengan gesit menarikan jari nya pada keyboard. Mata nya menukik tajam memperhatikan data sasaran.

Request to check up HISTORY ACCESS

[Input Address]

Loading data . . . . REQ

DATA NOT FOUND

Loading . . . . ERROR

Operation History . . . . CLOSED

[Run] …fast breakdown…

[Command] …to block undetected system…

[Command] … load history in entry system….

[Compile] …history address…

[Run] …re-load…

Scanning address . . . . LOADING

Scanning address . . . . ERROR

DATA NOT FOUND

"Momoi, bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa kembali ke jaringan ini. mereka mengubah langsung alamat jaringan, kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui asal server ini"

"Sumimasen sumimasen, hackernya jenius sekali"

Departemen IT punya wewenang untuk mendeteksi tiap pergerakkan jaringan, terkhusus pada jaringan telekomunikasi. Oleh karena nya, Momoi mencoba mendapati kembali riwayat server pada jaringan hacker. Sayangnya, semua data tidak dapat diperiksa lagi.

Imayoshi tampak berfikir keras. Dari awal melihat grafik data penyerangan, ia sudah curiga dengan pola yang dipakai hacker. Berubah-ubah tetapi satu sasaran. Namun dirinya hanya berfikir bahwa pola yang berubah adalah terhadap cara penyerangan, Imayoshi tidak menduga bahwa system serta koneksi akses juga tidak sama.

Dari hasil cepat yang Momoi dapatkan, seperti dihempas oleh angin kuat, Imayoshi sadar suatu hal.

"Momoi, apa maksudmu, hacker jenius ini lebih dari satu orang?"

.

.

.

"Aominecchi, kau saja lah"

"Tidak bisa Kise, kau kan selalu bilang kau lebih tampan. Cepat Tarik perhatian mereka"

"Aominecchi hanya mengalah karena kepentingan –ssu"

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali aku mengalah padamu. Cepat saja"

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise kearah para pelayan wanita yang sedang merangkai-rangkai hiasan bunga diruang tengah.

Mereka berlima sedang beraksi untuk mengebrek habis informasi dari rumah Akashi. Setelah melalui perdebatan kurang penting, Kuroko membagi menjadi 3 tim yang berpencar kearah yang berbeda.

Tim pertama, Aomine dan Kise. Mereka sedang menelusuri bagian depan rumah sehingga harus bertemu dengan para pelayan yang tengah asik merangkai hiasan bunga diruang tamu.

Tim kedua, Murasakibara dan Midorima yang bertugas dibagian belakang rumah. Tubuh mereka yang tinggi memudahkan untuk menutup tiap cctv dengan bungkus makanan milik Murasakibara, tentu nya setelah makanan itu habis.

Sementara Kuroko sebagai tim ketiga yang bertugas sendirian. Hawa keberadaan nya yang tipis membuat nya mudah menyelinap ke ruangan demi ruangan.

"Anooo…"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Basa basi sembari Kise memberikan senyuman melelehkan sehingga para pelayan terpukau dan klepek-klepek ditempat. Tangan Kise yang ada dibelakang punggung membentuk tanda 'OK' pada Aomine yang menunggu di belokan.

"Yosh"

Aomine berjalan berjinjit selagi Kise menghalangi penglihatan para pelayan. Tujuan Aomine adalah mencapai ruang rapat yang disekat dari ruang tamu. Biasanya Akashi jika ada rapat pribadi, akan di laksanakan dirumahnya.

 **Dcitttt…**

Derit pintu diusahakan seminim mungkin, Aomine ngilu sendiri mendengarnya.

Ruang rapat yang tidak terlalu luas itu kosong tanpa siapa-siapa, beruntungnya juga tidak ada cctv disana. Aomine mencoba tenang namun bergerak cepat memeriksa rak dokumen yang tersedia.

"Pasti ada data penting, pasti ada pasti ada. Yang mana ya?"

Seluruh yang dapat Aomine baca hanya berupa map dengan judul rapat bisnis. Tidak ada sangkut paut dengan data jaringan atau apapun, perusahaan Akashi memang fokus bergerak pada bidang property.

"Tchh…"

Aomine kesal karena sia-sia berada disini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda informasi. Dirinya juga sudah memeriksa tiap sudut, mana tahu ada titik rahasia tetapi nihil.

Setelah memastikan tumpukan map tidak terlalu berantakan, Aomine berjalan keluar dari sana. Ia mengintip pada Kise untuk memberi kode.

Kise mengerti dan melanjutkan memancing para pelayan.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan dengan tenang walau terus berwaspada. Ruangan demi ruangan yang berada dilantai dua rumah Akashi sudah dimasuki nya satu per satu. Banyak sekali ruang kosong, rumah Akashi terlalu besar untuk penghuni yang sedikit.

Di ujung dari lantai dua, pintu dengan pahatan kayu yang indah terpampang nyata. Kuroko meneguk ludah berkali-kali untuk kemewahan dan rasa segan yang menghampiri.

Tangan nya dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu.

 **CEKLEK**.. tidak terkunci.

Aroma khas seorang Akashi menguar dari dalam. Kuroko menikmati harum yang menusuk pada indera penciuman.

Kamar Akashi sangat megah, dindingnya bercorak merah polos. Kasur kingsize ditengah ruangan, satu set meja kerja di arah lurus dengan pintu masuk. Lemari sepanjang dinding disebelah kiri dari kasur. Lalu tv dan komputer menempel didinding yang berhadapan dengan kasur.

Kuroko tertarik untuk memeriksa meja kerja terlebih dahulu. Banyak kertas disana tetapi Kuroko tidak mengerti istilah bisnis yang tertera.

Berpindah pada lemari, semua isi pakaian Akashi ada disana, di susun dengan rapi dan teratur. Satu per satu di periksa, tidak ada hal lain selain pakaian. Kuroko sempat bersemu merah saat tanpa sengaja membuka pintu lemari bagian bawah yang ternyata berisi celana dalam Akashi. Buru-buru ia tutup kembali.

Kuroko tidak bisa membuang waktu terlalu lama, terakhir yang dicek adalah meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Sedikit tertegun saat melihat sebuah foto berbingkai hitam polos yang ada diatas meja nakas. Foto berwujud dirinya dengan Akashi pada liburan akhir tahun.

Kuroko tersenyum, foto itu diambil dan dipandang lebih dekat. Rasanya sangat bersalah apabila Kuroko menuduh Akashi, menuduh kekasihnya sendiri. Mereka sudah memiliki hubungan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka memang tidak heboh tetapi cukup manis untuk dirasa.

Akashi sangat sibuk dengan urusan bisnis nya namun selalu menyayangi Kuroko dan mendukung segala aktifitas nya. Kuroko juga tetap doyan bermain game, tetapi Akashi menjadi atensi di dunia nyata yang sanggup menarik perhatian Kuroko terlepas pada game.

"Sei-kun, maaf"

Foto itu kembali diletak diatas meja nakas. Kuroko berjalan keluar kamar tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Sayang sekali, ia sampai lupa memeriksa laci meja nakas.

.

.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Hanya bunyi telapak kaki yang bertabrak dengan lantai marmer yang memenuhi koridor di belakang rumah.

Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak berbicara apa yang tidak perlu. Lagi pula, mulut Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah daripada berucap.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tahu disini ada koridor seperti ini"

"Aku kan hanya ikut jalan Mido-chin"

Mereka memang tidak sepakat kemana tujuan pasti, intinya hanya mencari informasi seputar hacker. Namun entah bagaimana atau siapa yang memimpin hingga saat ini keduanya bisa berjalan di koridor tersebut.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Ujung koridor sudah terlihat, namun buntu.

Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamata nya lagi, ia tetap berjalan ke ujung yang buntu itu. tangan nya meraba-raba dinding. Datar layaknya tembok biasa.

"Ne Mido-chin~ aku sudah lelah"

"Jangan mengeluh –nanodayo. bantu aku memeriksa tembok ini, pasti ada semacam jalan rahasia"

"Eh? Ternyata Mido-chin banyak menonton sinetron ya~"

"A-apa katamu –nanodayo?!"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Murasakibara meletakkan kantung plastic nya ke lantai, ia membantu mendorong-dorong tembok. Sesekali memukul nya. tidak ada hal aneh yang muncul, tembok tetap diam begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, memang tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kembali"

"Iya~~"

Mereka berbalik arah untuk kembali keluar dari panjang nya koridor.

Perjalanan yang sama tanpa banyak basa basi. Sejauh ini aman-aman saja, tidak ada pelayan yang berlalu lalang disekitar sana.

"Are? Kantung plastic makanan ku ketinggalan~"

"Kau ceroboh sekali –nanodayo! aku malas untuk kembali kesana"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan snack ku, dan jika ditinggal disana nanti bisa ketahuan"

"Kau saja yang ambil. aku tidak ikutan, aku akan ke tempat lain"

"Hemm ok~"

Murasakibara berbalik lagi. Midorima kadang heran kenapa si titan yang malas bergerak mau rela menghabiskan tenaga untuk mendapatkan makanan ringan yang sama sekali tidak bergizi tersebut.

Mereka berlawanan arah berjalan. Namun, yang tidak Midorima ketahui adalah Murasakibara yang saat ini sedang menarik sebuah smirk pada wajah malasnya.

.

Kantong plastic makanan diambil lagi, Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus pocky.

Satu stick pocky di ambil, ujung stick yang tidak dilumuri krim dipatahkan.

Kemudian Murasakibara melirik pada tembok dihadapan nya, memang terlihat seperti tembok biasa. Tetapi akan berbeda apabila ujung stick pocky yang sudah dipatahkan tadi ditempel menusuk ke tembok.

Pada tempat stick pocky tertancap, tombol power percis seperti umum nya muncul. Dengan gerakan ringan dan enteng, tombol ditekan. Tembok bergetar perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbelah dua keatas dan kebawah, terbuka seperti mulut.

.

Midorima sudah keluar dari jalan koridor beberapa saat lalu, ia melirik ke belakang tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda Murasakibara kembali.

Perasaan nya mulai tidak enak. Langkah kaki Murasakibara sangat panjang, seharusnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali.

'Kenapa koridor ini ada jika memang tidak ada apa-apa nya?' pikir nya.

'Jangan-jangan…..'

Mata Midorima membulat dibalik lensa kacamata, ia terkejut oleh pemikiran nya sendiri. Segera saja kaki diajak berbalik juga dan siap melangkah

"Oi Midorima"

Namun belum sempat melangkah, telinga nya merespon panggilan yang menyuarakan nama marga nya.

Disana, Aomine dan Kise sudah datang menghampiri dengan kepala yang digeleng-gelengkan dan bahu yang dinaikkan. Tidak ada info yang berhasil didapat oleh duo kopi susu.

"Murasakibaracchi mana –ssu?"

"Ini jalan apa?"

Aomine dan Kise celingak celinguk melihat ke kejauhan koridor.

"Aku akan menyusulnya dulu"

"HAH?"

Saat baru saja berbalik, sosok Murasakibara sudah berjalan kembali. Midorima menyelidiki gerak-gerik rekan nya tersebut. Normal dengan gaya tidak bersemangat, kantung plastic ada ditangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan dipakai untuk memasukkan Maibou kemulut.

"Oi Murasakibara, ada apa di koridor ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kosong. Iya kan Mido-chin?"

"I-iya –nanodayo"

Midorima menghalau pikiran buruknya, ia sudah buktikan sendiri memang tak ada info apapun disini. Mungkin koridor ini hanya kebetulan dibuat karena sisa bahan saat bangun rumah, pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kamar tamu itu –ssu. Mungkin Kurokocchi sudah menunggu"

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama.

Murasakibara melirik sedikit pada Midorima, setelahnya ia melanjutkan melahap Maibou.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil sport merah yang melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata pada jalan raya yang normal terlihat menepi pada sisi jalan.

Sang pengemudi yang adalah Akashi sendiri mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam saku celana. Sebuah pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh salah satu teman nya.

 _From : Murasakibara Atsushi_

 _Aka-chin, kami memeriksa rumah mu._

Akashi tidak panik ataupun takut. Ia sudah menduga hal itu, lagian sepertinya ruang rahasia nya juga tidak ketahuan, selain oleh Murasakibara. Akashi itu jenius, mana mungkin ia biarkan mereka berada dirumahnya tanpa dirinya jika dirumah itu ada hal penting.

Semua ini berada dalam jangkauan bayangan yang dapat Akashi tafsirkan.

Pesan tidak dibalas. Ponsel dicampak begitu saja ke kursi penumpang. Daripada memikirkan kondisi dalam rumahnya, ada hal yang lebih ingin Akashi pikirkan.

Sesuatu berbalut tisu putih dari saku jas atas ditarik keluar. Akashi meletakkan sebuah benda kecil tipis berwarna hitam dari dalam tisu ke telapak tangan nya.

Ekspresi nya menjadi bengis, alisnya menukik tajam, rahangnya mengeras.

"Chip khusus ya? Ho-oh"

Chip yang Akashi temukan menempel pada laptop Kuroko.

Memang bukan kebetulan Akashi lewat ditempat Kuroko pingsan. Akashi memang mencari keberadaan Kuroko. GPS Tracker milik Akashi tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Kuroko melalui signal ponsel maupun koneksi jaringan pada laptop kekasihnya itu.

Akashi jadi panik, ia ingat Kuroko berkata ketaman bersama yang lainnya. Akashi sudah menuju kesana namun taman ditutup dengan garis polisi. Itu menambah kekhawatiran Akashi.

Tanpa buta langkah, Akashi menelusuri sekitaran taman sampai menemukan orang-orang yang mengerumuni satu gang. Merasa curiga, Akashi turun melihat kemudian didapatinya Kuroko yang tergeletak disana.

Segera Akashi dibantu warga membawa Kuroko kemobilnya. Ketika mengambil laptop Kuroko, mata beda warna milik Akashi terfokus pada benda hitam yang menempel dibagian belakang laptop.

Karena ini, Akashi tahu mengapa Kuroko mengalami lost connection padahal memakai jaringan wifi.

Chip ini ditanam program khusus untuk memblokir aktifitas jaringan dengan koneksi yang bergerak masuk ataupun keluar. Ibaratnya ada pembatas ditengah-tengah system jaringan.

Bukan hanya jaringan pada laptop, chip ini juga merespon signal di ponsel Kuroko karena berdekatan dengan chip ini. lalu saat Kuroko memakai koneksi wifi, chip yang menempel membutuhkan sekitaran menit untuk memblokir koneksi yang tersambung pada laptop. Itu sebabnya, Kuroko sempat bisa login ke game dan berbincang di room chat namun terputus saat hendak memulai game.

Chip tersebut digenggam erat, mata Akashi berkilat tajam.

"Gagal ya? menganggu saja"

Seringaian muncul tanpa diundang. Mobil kembali dilajukan dengan kecepatan tinggi membelai kasar jalan raya pada sore hari tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca.

BIG THANKS buat **EmperorVer, wysan, Liuruna, nimuixkim90, Yuki Caniago, Yolanda847, cbx, Divanabila1717, ylndc98, ryu elchan** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review pada chap lalu. BIG THANKS juga buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow.

segala bentuk dukungan sangat berarti bagi saya ^^ semoga ff ini masih nyaman dinikmati :)

 **Review, please?**

TERIMAKASIH~


End file.
